Chris Returns
by leothelion1
Summary: In 2027 Chris and Bianca returned to the manor from his 23rd bday party. He couldn't find his family, then he was attacked by cops. What happened to the Charmed ones? Reviews plz.
1. Chapter 1

**Charmed: Unknown**

**Future:**

Chris just came back from his college camp with his friends. He is on the way back home with Bianca his girlfriend, but he had no idea what is waiting for him. It is the year of 2027 and there are no more cars or pollution because more advanced technology is developed. Everything in 2027 is computerized except the most magical place on Earth, the manor. This era is harmonious. There are no crimes, fights or even disputes for anything at all. Everyone is happy, joyful and always get along with each other. Magic is no longer a secret anymore because magic is legalized. Many witches are able to use their powers in public. There is no need to be afraid of misuse of magic because evil doesn't exist anymore.

Though everything seems wonderful and it is what the everyone has been searching for especially the charmed ones, Wyatt, Leo and the sisters seems to think that something is wrong. The world has been changed. Demons and evil don't exist anymore. Chris is born in this environment and he never found this strange or queer. He actually thinks his family is weird for thinking that this world is wrong. Wyatt unlike Chris, who just had his 23rd birthday, experienced the world with demons. He experienced good and evil like his family.

Bianca and Chris orbed back to the Manor. They walked into the house and nobody was there. Even his mom who's always at home was gone. He felt very weird and he had no idea why. He searched through the house and even tried calling Wyatt or his dad, but there was no response. He was very worried about his family. He checked through the Book of Shadows and tried every single spell, but he couldn't summon any of his family members. Then suddenly the front door burst opened. Chris and Bianca orbed to the door to see what was going on. There were a group of men who were believed to be police marched in to the house pointing guns at Bianca and Chris. Before Chris even had a chance to ask what was going on, a man on his left pushed him to the wall and nailed his long gun at his back. Chris was defenseless, he was taught never to use magic for violence. Bianca wanted to help Chris except the police cuffed her.

Chris yelled: "What the hell?" Then the officer that hit him smacked him in his face. He fell down on the ground massaging his face. The police officer said: "We are under the orders of the government to charge you and your family guilty for breaking a serious law. You and your family will be executed tonight!" Chris was furious; he had no idea what was going on. The officer didn't let him ask any questions. He just told Chris that all his family members were caught except Wyatt and questioned Chris whether if he had seen Wyatt. Chris didn't believe it and without thinking, he used telekinesis and threw the four officers to the stairs. He needs to find Wyatt to know what was going on. He went to get Bianca and then decided to orb away. Then there were three people dressed in black appeared from nowhere and Chris couldn't orb away or use any of his powers. Four officers charged at Chris and pushed him against the wall. An officer used his end of the long gun and jabbed it at Chris' stomach. Chris being defenseless crouched on the ground with his arms wrapped about his stomach. Bianca was crying and shouting for help. She tried to use her powers, but it didn't work either. The officers were desperate and wanting to know the whereabouts of Wyatt. They were hitting Chris with their guns, fists, elbowed his chest and punched in the stomach. The officer took out his gun and pointed at Chris' forehead and was ready to pull the trigger.

"Is this the end of charmed ones and Chris? What happened to the sisters and Leo and what have they done to be executed?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Charmed: The Unknown**

To Kitty: I'm very sorry for the weird chapter I posted up earlier. I just found out it was another chapter from another story. I guess I mixed it up. Anyway this is the new chapter now.

Chris was bruised and hurt. There was a gun pointing at his forehead and the officer was going to pull the trigger. Bianca screamed as loud as she could and Chris closed his eyes. Chris thought this was it, but then someone orbed in and it was Wyatt. Wyatt orbed the gun away and flew all the officers to the wall. Then he orbed all the officers far away from their house. The three people dressed in black cloaks stepped up. Wyatt threw energy balls at the them and those people shot electricity at Wyatt. Wyatt generated a shield and shielded Chris, Bianca and himself.

Chris: "Wyatt! What the hell is going? Who are all these people? Where's mom and dad?

Wyatt: I don't have time to explain but we need to get out of here fast!

Wyatt then called for Excalibur and reverted the lighting bolts back to those three people. They were drawn back. Wyatt took Chris and Bianca's hands and orbed out. Chris opened his eyes and he couldn't believe where he was. It was like a tomb place and there were many stones and tablets around with many pictures and ancient runes.

Chris: Wyatt! What is this place? Why are we in underworld?

Wyatt: Chris shut up! (Then he starts healing Chris)

Chris: Now can you tell me what's going on?

Then a person that Chris never expected walked out and that person was Zankou the most powerful demon.

Zankou: Wyatt my boy. You haven't tell your baby brother what happened?

Chris: Zankou! I thought demons don't exist anymore. Wyatt! You better have a good reason for this.

Wyatt: I will if you'll just be quiet.

Bianca: Chris! Calm down. Wyatt! Tell us what happened and why you're hanging out with a demon.

Wyatt: Actually I don't really know what happened also. Everything happened too fast. Today I was just doing my essay and dad marches into my room and orbed me up to the elders and told me to take you up there when you're back home then he left. When I asked the elders, they didn't tell me anything. Actually they didn't even what was happening. They just knew that a new power taken over the world and they want to kill our family.

Chris: What? Please, there are no such things as evil or conflict. How can you even think like that? I mean for years demons were vanquished and Good has triumphed over Evil. There's no such thing as conflict!

Wyatt: Then how do you explain the cops and dad? He didn't just orb me up there for no reason Chris. Mom, dad, aunt Phoebe and Paige didn't disappear for no reason.

Bianca: But this is not possible. I mean how could this be? But more importantly how does Zankou get involved with this? Why are you two together?

Chris: That's what I want to know.

Zankou took a step forward and interrupted the conversation.

Zankou: "Lady and Gentlemen" Sorry to interrupt your fight, but I believe your brother and his girlfriend does not realize what's happening here Wyatt.

Wyatt: What do you mean?

Zankou: They are born in this world, Wyatt. They simply accepted the fact the reformation of the world, but you don't. You were born before your brother and experienced evil though you were young. That's why you're suspicious about what's happening now, but your brother on the other hand is influenced. Apparently he does not know the kind of things that the new power did. That's what they were trying to hide except the charmed ones and Leo found out. That's why they killed them.

Chris (Shocked and emotional): What mom, dad and our aunts are dead?

Wyatt: What can we do?'

Zankou: Tell him the truth. (Then he walked over to Chris reached out his hands and grabbed Chris' head.)

Bianca and Wyatt were shocked and didn't know how to react. Bianca was going to attack, but Wyatt stopped her. Then Chris had flashbacks, about the world of good and evil. About demons, witches and white lighters. When Zankou releases his hands, Chris fell on the ground panting trying to catch his breath.

Zankou: Now he should understand.

Bianca glared at Zankou and walked over to help Chris to get up.

Chris: Okay! So what do we do now? How do we stop this and save our family?

Bianca: Wait! Why would you (Pointing at Zankou) want to help us?

Zankou: I'm not. Helping you helps myself.

Wyatt: Demons are hunted down by this new power. They are powerful enough to annihilate demons. He's just trying to save himself.

Bianca: So? What do we do?

Zankou: We need someone to travel back in time, to the time before the reformation happens and stop it.

Wyatt: What do you mean? Change the future? That could lead to consequences.

Zankou: There's no other way. If we all die then no just us demons, but your race are doomed to be controlled by them forever.

Chris: Wyatt? What do you think?

Wyatt: We have no choice.

Bianca: Wait! But how can we do that? I mean there's the book of shadows, but without the charmed ones who's powerful enough to work out that spell? Who's going to go back?

Wyatt: Chris is going.

Chris: What? Why don't you?

Zankou: Because Wyatt and I are going to work out the spell. We may not have the power of three, but we have your brother and I the most powerful demon. Besides this spell only works with people that are related to the Halliwell bloodline.

Bianca: So when do we do this?

Zankou: Later, at midnight when their defenses are down. Besides they can't sense us here. It's protected.

At midnight Wyatt orbed Chris and Bianca to the attic in the manor, while Zankou shimmered himself. The manor was so quiet and empty. The attic was just like before and nothing has changed.

Bianca: The book! (She went there and grabbed the book)

Chris: Wait! Why don't the new power just grab the book, so that we can't go back to the future? I mean they're not evil.

Zankou: They are not evil, but they are not good. They are something beyond good and evil or more like neither good or evil. They are neutral. Besides the charmed ones put a spell on it not letting them to get it before they were killed.

Bianca: Just one question. How do you possibly know all this?

Zankou: I saw it happening. I was keeping an eye on the charmed ones.

Chris: What? (Frustrated) If you knew, why didn't you help! You could have stopped them from getting killed!

Zankou: If I helped I would be dead also and I won't able to get you guys to follow our plan.

Wyatt: What do you mean by our?

Zankou: Meaning your father and I.

Chris: What? Dad is into this?

Zankou: Time's running out! He knew something was wrong, so he thought of this plan. We need to hurry up. It's about a matter of time before they can sense us.

(Then Wyatt orbed crystals hoping that they'll help to block the new powers for a while. Zankou and Wyatt were standing in the attic sensing the new power, while Chris and Bianca were trying to find the spell.)

PS: Will they find the spell in time before the new power attacks?


	3. Chapter 3

**Charmed: Return To The Past**

(After a while Bianca and Chris found the right spell, they immediately took the book and showed Zankou and Wyatt. They obviously let the book near Zankou because the book will repel him.)

Wyatt: Okay! That's the right spell. Bianca get ready. (Bianca drew a Triquetta sign on the wall with a chalk)

Chris: (Holding a stack of potions) Just in case. It's the strongest we've got.

Zankou: Let's get the show on the road shall we. (Then Wyatt and Zankou starts to recite the spell)

Zankou and Wyatt (Concentrating):

"A portal of time we summon now,

Another way we don't know how.

Send Chris back to the very time,

Before the accident of this crime.

Send him back through this light,

Back to the moment which is right.

Then a portal appeared. At that time Wyatt and Zankou turned their backs, realizing that the three people Chris encountered earlier arrived to the manor. They appeared in front of them. There were three in total all hid in cloaks and covered in masks. Wyatt generated a shield and protected them. The three people shot out lighting bolts and it seems that Wyatt couldn't hold much longer. Zankou fought back and knocked one them to the wall. Chris wanted to help, but was held back by Bianca.

Chris: What the hell are you doing? (Shouted Chris) I need to help!

Bianca: No! You need to go before the portal closes! We can take care of ourselves. If we're caught before the portal closes we're screwed!

Chris: I can't just leave you guys with them!

Wyatt: Chris! Go! You're our only hope.

Zankou: Go now! You pathetic kid. Our deaths are not important what important is to change all this. If you can stop the change you can change all of this.

(He kissed Bianca and told her that he loves her. Then Bianca threw a veil to one of the cloaked person, but it didn't work.)

Chris with tears in his eyes ripped the page from the book and ran to the portal, as he saw Wyatt's shield got penetrated and were thrown against the wall. When the people shot lighting bolts towards Wyatt, Zankou stepped in the took it for Wyatt. Zankou was then vanquished. But, before he stepped in to the portal someone orbed in (black orbs). The person was covered by a cloak and was about 5 feet 4. That person generated a black shield. Then Chris was gone with many sorrows and regrets traveling back in time hoping to change all of this.

PS: Will Chris be able to travel back in time safely? If he did how will he persuaded the sisters and Leo to believe him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Charmed: Back To Where Everything Began**

This happens after the episode of "Witchness Protection". Piper and Leo were cleaning up the mess they've done in the living room while fighting the swarm demons. The sisters, Leo and especially Phoebe felt bad for what happened to the seer. Phoebe had been avoiding from the topic of demons, avatars and just threw herself at work. Paige was busy trying to regulate the magic school and didn't even have time for lunch. But one thing they were all aware of was the seer's (Charisma Carpenter) vision. Phoebe saw it with her own eyes. They also found out that Leo's an avatar, which was a shocking news for the sisters. They start to wonder if the avatars are able to stop all of this demons and evil. Apparently under Kyle's influence Paige doesn't give a damn about the avatars.

Piper: I seriously can't do this anymore. I have a job and two kids to feed. I don't think I have extra time for demons. These are enough for one day and now demons!

Leo: That's why you should help the avatars. Then you can stop all of this.

Piper: Whoa hold on there mister! One step at a time. Though Phoebe saw something in her vision, I'm still having doubts about the avatars.

Leo: So you don't trust me?

Piper: That's not what I mean. I mean we should be more careful about our actions. We really need to check what's going on before making a decision. We don't know everything about them. From the experiences for the last six years, I think we should be more careful about making choices.

Leo: You can. They suggested to talk to you three, to get to know about them. Then you'll understand their intentions are only for our good.

Then Phoebe returned home and walking towards to the living room.

Phoebe: Oh another demon?

Piper: Demons! Swarm demons. They just march in and puke acid everywhere. Damn it! We just bought that new couch.

**Scene 2: Street in San Francisco**

A Street in San Francisco was crowded with reporters, cops and pedestrians trying to find out what was happening to an apartment that just caught on fire.

Policeman: Inspector Morris! Over here. (As the cop signaled him to his place)

Morris: So? What happened to that apartment?

Policeman: We had no idea. A couple of people saw a group of man attacking a kid in his apartment. When we got to the flat the attackers were gone.

Morris: Where's the victim?

Policeman: He's by the side answering our questions, but poor kid his parents were murdered. He's only fifteen years old. Those bastards!

Morris: Okay, I'll take over. (Walked to the side of the street towards the victim. The boy who was attacked has black hair and looked kind of a mix of Asian and a Caucasian. He was sitting at a police car staring at the apartment that was on fire, while the other policemen tried to comfort and ask him questions. He talked to the cop who was in charge of this operation.)

Policeman 2: Inspector Morris! What took you so long?

Morris: So what are we going to do with him?

Policeman: I don't know this is obviously planned. I'm afraid we're going to have to take over cause I have a feeling those people are going after him. We had to protect him till we find the killer.

Morris: Okay I'll take over. (He walked over to the kid introduced he and told the kid that he is going to take him to the police office and find him a safe place. He took him to his car and drove him to the station. But, on their way to the police station everything including their surroundings was frozen. Then a demon appeared in front of the car and threw an energy ball at the car. The engine was on fire and the window was smashed into many pieces. Darryl hit the brakes immediately and yelled: "What the hell?" Afterwards two demons appeared on the side and pulled the kid and Darryl out of the car. The demon hit Darryl in the face and threw him on the road. The other demon took the kid and shimmered out with the other demons.)

**Manor:**

Phoebe: Oh Piper! Are you still mad? It's just a couch; just fix it with a spell or something.

Piper was flipping through the Book of Shadows: No! After how many times I tried to stay out of magic. Anyway maybe you can help me to track these demons, so that they don't come back and puke stuff in my house.

Phoebe: Fine! What are we looking for? (Then there was a crash in the kitchen where Wyatt and baby Chris were. There was a demon trying to kidnap Wyatt, but was drawn back by Wyatt's shield. Piper and Phoebe went to the kitchen. Piper was furious, she raised her hands and attempted to blow up the demon, but it didn't work. There was a spark and the demon moved a few steps and that was it. Phoebe had no time to look at the demon, and then she grabbed the kids and ran for cover. The demon's eyes turned to ghostly white and when Piper looked at it she was turned into a statue. Phoebe was about to see what was going on, since she hasn't heard from Piper. But before she moved to out to find out what happened, which is what the demon wanted so that she'll be turned to stone also a white-lighter orbed in. He pushed Phoebe away and told her not to look at the demon. He starts throwing potions that he brought with him. Though the potions didn't vanquish the demon, the demon was injured. Realized that the white-lighter had lots of potions he left the manor. Phoebe got up putting Wyatt and Chris back to their playing pen and look straight at the white-lighter. When she saw his face she was stunned and shocked.

PS: Who is this white-lighter? Is he someone that Phoebe knew? Is he a friend or a foe? What happened to Chris anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

**Charmed: Future Chris and The Innocent**

Phoebe didn't know what and how to react when he saw the white-lighter's face. He is about six feet one and had brown hair with green eyes. He is no doubt a very gorgeous and handsome young man, but that's not the reason of why Phoebe was so shocked and surprised. She reacted the way that she did was because that white-lighter looked exactly like Chris. This brought up so many wonderful and terrible memories the moment that Chris came and his death to save Wyatt from turning evil. Not knowing what to say, the white-lighter that resembled Chris spoke first.

White-lighter: Are you okay? Are you hurt?

Phoebe (Snapped out of her recap, she walked over to Piper who was stoned): I am, but not her. "Paige!"

Then Paige orbed back to the manor in an instant.

Paige (Annoyed): This has better be important I have hundreds of progress reports to write and hand out by this week. (Then she saw Piper turned into a statue and Chris. Her reactions is quite similar to Phoebe's earlier)

White-lighter: Guys! Don't worry and don't be surprised. I'm a white-lighter from the future.

Phoebe: No way!

Paige: What the hell?

White-lighter: I'm here to save or more like prevent the world from being controlled by a new power.

Paige: Cut the crap.

The white-lighter was stunned by Paige's rudeness.

Phoebe: He behaved the same like the old one. (Meaning Chris before the world change)

Then both of them looked at him and said: Future Consequences?

Chris was baffled and thought they knew his arrival and his identity.

Paige: Wait, so he's not that Chris anymore right?

Phoebe: I don't think so, since the future changed.

Paige: Let me guess (facing the white-lighter) you're Chris our nephew from the future. (She almost said it sarcastically)

Chris (baffled): How did you know? You've never seen me before. I mean at least not this time.

Phoebe: You have no idea. But this is not the time for family reunion. Your mom is a statue now.

Paige: Leo!

Then Leo orbed in and when he saw Chris he had the same reaction except Chris gave him a hug first.

Leo: Chris? Why are you here? Is there something wrong with Wyatt again?

Chris: Wyatt? What's wrong with Wyatt?

Phoebe interrupted their conversation and used three minutes to tell Leo everything he missed for the past ten minutes. They all agreed the number one priority was to reverse Piper's state. Paige went to the magic and search for spells or anything that can reverse the effect, while Leo and Chris were trying to look through the Book of Shadows and to track the demon.

Chris: I remember the demon is not in the book, but I'm not quite sure.

Leo: Do you remember it's name or it's powers?

Chris: I remember aunt Phoebe (future) told me something about a demon that turned Piper into a statue, but she told me this when I was ten.

Phoebe: Well whatever it is I can't tell you now. (Chris giggled)

Leo: I'll go check with the elders and the avatars to see if they know anything.

Chris: Avatars?

Leo: I'll explain later.

Then the doorbell rang. Phoebe walked down and opened the door. It turns out that it was Darryl and he was hurt and grasping for breathes.

Phoebe: Darryl! What happened to your face?

Darryl: Never mind that I need your help.

Phoebe: I thought you don't want to deal with magic anymore?

Darryl: It's not like I've got a choice. (Phoebe and Darryl walked into the house.)

Phoebe: We're kinda busy in the moment. You see, Piper's turned into a statue.

Darryl: This is an emergency. A group of demons attacked while I was escorting a victim to the station. The demons hit me then left with the kid.

Phoebe: Whoa, hold on here. You're saying demons attacked in broad daylight where there are people roaming around on the street? That is not right.

Darryl: Well everybody was sort of like frozen. It was like….. (Before Darryl had time to finish his sentence Leo orbed in)

Leo: We've got an emergency.

Darryl: Yah me too!

Leo: "The elders and the Avatars detected a time shift. Somebody froze time."

Phoebe: I had a feeling that Darryl's case and this is related. (Phoebe told Leo what happened.)

Then Paige orbed back.

Paige: (Surprised) Darryl? What are you doing here and what happened to your face?

(Leo explained to Paige)

Paige: Leo, what if the Avatars did this? I mean they're very powerful.

Leo: I told you already, it would be against of everything they believe in. That innocent that Darryl was talking is probably what the demons after.

Phoebe: But, the demons didn't have that kind of powers since the source. (Suddenly Phoebe had a premonition.) Oh my god! I think I know what happened to the innocent. The demon that killed the seer last time Zankou kidnapped the kid and he was going to do something to him."

The Avatars appeared.

Darryl shouted: "Who the hell are these people?" (Then he was frozen)

Phoebe: Do you really need to do that?

Avatar: This is urgent! Leo you have to save the innocent now. He has the information that we need to vanquish all the demons including Zankou himself.

Leo: But who stopped time? That demon?

Avatar 2: He was imprisoned by the Source because he was too powerful. The thing is that child also possesses information about us Avatars and Elders also. Therefore you must act fast before Zankou finds out about us for all our sakes.

(Then they left and Darryl was mobile again)

Phoebe: What's the kid's name?

Darryl: Brian.

Phoebe: Leo you go save the kid and we'll un stone Piper. (She touched Leo's hands showing him the whereabouts of Zankou.

Leo: I'm on it. (He orbed out)

Will the sisters successfully restore Piper to her original state? What will Zankou do to Brian the innocent and can Leo save the innocent?


	6. The Future Demonic Seer

**Charmed: The Future Demonic Seer**

After Darryl took off Paige and Phoebe went back to the attic. Chris was making a potion and Paige went to told him that she found a way to un stone Piper. 

Chris: The Restorer's spell?

Paige: Hey! How did you know?

Chris: I remembered a few minutes, so I start making the potion and everything.

Paige: Great! All the work I've done and it took you a few minutes.

Chris: Anyway what happened downstairs?

Phoebe: Darryl came in told us an innocent was kidnapped by demons.

Chris (frowned his eyebrows and became serious): That person wouldn't be Brian? Right?

Phoebe: Yeah as a matter of fact. How did you know?

Underworld 

Everything was according to Phoebe's premonition, Brian was caught and he's with Zankou. Zankou didn't say anything except looking at Brian and smirked. Then he raised his hand and placed his hands on Brian's forehead. Not able to do anything Brian was just standing there confused. But, then he felt something that he had never felt before. He felt power. He felt that there was power coming out from his body. Within a few minutes later his whole attire changed. He was in black robes like the demons that took him.

Brian: What's going on? What did you do to me?

Zankou: I blessed you that's what I did. I returned your true identity, so that you can become one of us.

Brian: So what are you people? Okay is this like a code or something cause I don't understand what you're talking about. Is this a conspiracy? (Shaking)

Zankou: You are a demon like us.

Brian: What? I seriously don't know what you're talking about. I don't have any money. I don't know anything. Please! Just let me go!

Zankou: You have what I want and you are going to show me! Right now! (He placed his hand on Brian's forehand and closed his eyes. Then Zankou was thrown to the wall suddenly. Not knowing what just happened, Brian took off. He ran as fast as he could, the other demons did not go after him. Instead they went to Zankou asking for more instructions) "You fools! Get him! Can't believe this I'm too careless!" (Then he vanquished two demons)

Brian was roaming around the underworld trying to find a way out then he encountered five demons. Since Zankou ordered them not to kill Brian they had to be careful. They ran towards Brian and Brian who was trapped in a dead end couldn't do anything except scream for help. Just when the demons were about to take Brian back to Zankou, Leo orbed in. The demons were startled and surprised. They then threw energy and fireballs to Leo. Leo moved and shot out lighting bolts and vanquished two demons.

Demon 1: Take the boy out of here! We need him! (Then Leo vanquished him.) The other demon was then killed also. Brian kicked the demon and ran off to the side, but before Leo had a chance to kill him he shimmered away. Brian now was lying on the ground scared and frighten.

Leo walked over to Brian: Are you okay? Don't worry I'm here to help. (He reaches his hand to Brian)

Brian, whose eyes were getting watery, stood up immediately and became wary.

Brian: No! You stay away from me! I'm not falling for that trick again. Who the hell are you people? Are you like terrorists? What did you guys do to me?

Leo: I'm not one of them. You have to trust me. We need to leave now before they come back. (Two demons appeared behind Brian. Leo then quickly pushed Brian and hid behind a boulder as the demons shot out fireballs. Leo vanquished them within a second. He looked at Brian who was only 15 years old and put his hands on his shoulders: "Everything is going to be okay now. Trust me. We need to leave now!" Then he Brian after what he went through couldn't say another word; he flung himself into Leo's arms and cried as loud as he could. Leo Then embraced him tightly and orbed back to the manor.

"What did Zankou did to Brian and how are the girls going to react when they found out about Brian's identity?"


	7. Unknown Seer

**Charmed: The Unknown Seer**

**Manor: **

Leo and Brian orbed to the manor in the living room. Brian was still crying in Leo's arms, Leo who didn't know what to do except to let Brian cry. Phoebe, Paige and Piper (just turned back to human) heard the noise and went to see what happened. Brian stopped crying a while later when the sisters found Leo. The sisters especially Paige was shocked when she saw Brian.

Paige: "Demon! Vase!" Then she orbed the vase towards Brian, but fortunately Leo pulled Brian to the side before the vase hit him and it hit Leo instead.

Phoebe: "What the hell?'

Leo: Wait Piper stop!

Piper: "Oh no! Don't tell me the Avatars are telling you to protect another demon again.

Paige: Whatever he is, we need to get rid of him.

Brian: What demon? Is this some kind of a code or something?

Phoebe: "Leo explain."

Leo: He is Brian.

Piper: Brian! Darryl didn't tell me he's a demon.

Paige: Brian who?

Phoebe asked Paige to orb Darryl over to settle the matter.

Piper: Is he the Brian you're looking for, Darryl?

Darryl: Yes! Thank god are you okay? (Walked towards Brian) And what are you wearing?

Phoebe: So you know he's a demon?

Darryl: What demon? He's not a demon.

Paige: Okay so Zankou caught this kid and turned him to a demon? What's the heck?

Leo: The Avatars said that he has information about Zankou, Elders and the Avatars. We need to protect him until Zankou is vanquished or else he could be a threat to us if Zankou got him first.

Paige: Kid! Spill it! We're listening, tell us what you know about Zankou and we'll consider not killing you.

Brian: What the hell are you guys talking about? I know nothing!

Phoebe: Paige! You are so mean. He gone through a lot and you sounds like Brody.

Paige: He is a demon!

Piper: Darryl said he's not already; Zankou must have done something to turn him to a demon.

Leo: Anyway where's Chris?

Piper: He went to the magic school. He said he had to do something.

Brian: Can someone please tell what's going on? (Shouting) (Leo took him to the attic and explained everything about demons and his situation. They sat on the couch, Brian was depressed and spaced out. He wasn't really in the mood of having demon talk.

Leo: How're you feeling? I know this is hard, so if you want to cry to anything I'm here for you.

Brian: Thanks, but why are you being so nice to me? I mean I am a demon right? So, if you guys spend your lives fighting evil demons why would protect me. Wouldn't it be easier if you vanquish me right now?

Leo: No, you are not a demon. You are different than all the demons that I have seen. I can sense it. You have feelings and a soul, which demons don't. Besides you were forced to be a demon, by Zankou. When this is over I'll talk to the elders and find a way to turn you back to whom you once were. But, please tell me about the Avatars and Zankou.

Brian: I would love to tell you if I actually know anything. I didn't know anything about magic and demons till now. How does Zankou possibly think that I know something about Avatars and the elders?

Phoebe and Piper got up to the attic. They walked to the couch and Piper pulled Leo aside and had their own conversation, while Phoebe sat next Brian. She gave him a cup of hot tea.

Phoebe: Here! Have some tea you must be shocked. I mean I would if I just know that I'm a demon. (Padded Brian's shoulders) Don't worry, you can treat this as your home we'll protect you. (Piper and Leo setting up crystals to protect Brian)

Brian: What are you doing? Why are you trying to touch me?

Phoebe: To be honest I'm trying to get a premonition to see if you're telling the truth and everything, but I can't anything from you.

Then Chris orbed back to the attic. Brian was obviously surprised and dropped the cup of tea. Before anyone said anything Chris ran over to Brian at the first sight and gave him a hug.

Chris: Brian! I can't believe it! I missed you so much! (Brian was confused and startled, since he just saw a 23-year-old guy just appeared in front of him that gave him a hug and said something that he doesn't get.)

Brian: Do I know you?

Piper: What's with that?

Paige: You know he's a demon right?

Chris: I'll be surprise if he's not. (Gave Brian another hug) Oh I missed you.

Piper: Okay! Break it up. You are scaring him.

Brian: (Smiled) Anyway there's nothing to I can tell you. That Zankou guy must have mistaken me from another kid or something. (Then Phoebe touched his hand and they both had a premonition. The premonition was six demons appeared in the attic attacking Brian and the charmed ones.) Whoa! What just happened?

Leo: What's wrong?

Phoebe: There's a premonition and it came from him. (pointing at Brian)

Piper: Okay why? Are you sure it's not your powers showing him what's happening?

Leo: Is there anything you can tell us about Brian?

Chris: Not really.

Piper: Chris screw the future consequences already.

Chris: No it's not that. He never told me anything about his powers or his past. Besides he wasn't around much. (Then he became silent)

Then six demons from Brian's vision shimmered to the manor and start attacking. Piper vanquished two. She was too busy and one demon threw a fireball at Piper, but Brian pulled her away before the fireball got to her. Chris used his telekinesis and threw the rest to the wall. Leo raised his hands and vanquished the rest.

What is Brian's true identity? Even Chris doesn't know about Brian's past. How are the sisters going to find out?


	8. Brian's true identity

**Charmed: Brian's True Identity**

Piper: Thanks (Facing Brian). But, you reacted so fast.

Brian: I think I saw that coming.

Phoebe: So this is why Zankou is after him. He is a seer!

Piper: But, he still doesn't know anything about the Avatars and Zankou.

Leo: Maybe not yet.

Phoebe: You can't control premonitions they just come to you.

Phoebe: So what are we going to do now?

Piper: Leo, take the kids to magic school. Demons are gonna roam around this place. And you (Brian) stay here in the attic. As long as you stay here the demons can't find you (finish setting up the crystals. Then Leo orbed away.)

Paige orbed back to the manor where Piper and Phoebe are.

Paige: I brought Darryl back to his place. Anything new? (Piper told her what happened)

"What? Well! Aren't you gonna question him? He's probably lying you know!"

Phoebe: What's wrong with you? What did he ever do to you?

Piper: She's probably hanging around with Brody too much. (Giggled)

Paige: I did not! (Phoebe and Piper glared at her) "Well okay maybe a bit. But he is a demon. What if this is a trick?

While at the attic, Brian spotted the Book of Shadows. He picked it up and flipped through the pages. Surprisingly the book didn't move away from him. He pondered at the book for a while and recited a spell: "Powers of the witches rise, course unseen across the skies, in this place, in this hour I've call upon my very power, come to me, return to me the power that I solemnly seek." After he recited the spell he felt a strong breeze suddenly and then he felt very dizzy. By that time Phoebe got up to the attic and saw Brian. She ran over and holds him before he collapse.

Phoebe: Are you okay? What's wrong?

(She spotted the Book of Shadows in Brian's hands)

Brian: Sorry, I was just looking around and I was curious about the book so I sort of flipped through pages.

Phoebe: Did you read anything?

Brian: This. (Pointed at the spell).

Phoebe: Anything happened?

Brian: Yah, there was this wind and then I felt really woozy.

Underworld 

Zankou was standing towards the fire sensing Brian's vulnerability and plan for his next attack.

Slay (Upper level demon): Zankou, what are we going to do? If what you sensed was true that seer is a threat to us.

Zankou: I know, but with the charmed ones it'll be hard.

Slay: If we can't have him, why don't we as well just kill him. That way no body would know anything.

Zankou: (Pondering)

**Manor: **

(Leo returned to the manor)

Phoebe and Brian walked down to the living room.

Brian: You're back!

Leo: Yah. Anything happened?

Piper: No, how are the kids?

Leo: Don't worry they're at the school.

Piper: I can't I mean Chris seems to keep having rashes.

Chris: I did? (Surprised) Where?

Piper: (Giggled) Around your butt.

Chris: What! (Embarrassed) Mom! Don't tell everyone that.

Brian: Diaper.

Phoebe: What?

Brian: The diaper. Piper you'll have to change the brand. The company is gonna be sued tomorrow. (Sat on the couch)

Phoebe: I told you he's good.

Paige walked to the living room from the kitchen.

Paige: "Hello! Why is the demon here? Seriously we can't have a demon walking around the house."

Brian: Okay seriously! What did I ever do to you? Why are always against me? (Furious)

Paige: Nothing personal but you're a demon. "Crystals! Circle!" (Then Paige orbed the crystals and caged Brian. When Brian tried to walk out he was thrown back.

Brian: Let me go! ( The crystals orbed and trapped Paige.)

Paige: What?

Piper: Those were black orbs.

Phoebe: Guys there's something I need to tell. You know just a while ago Brian read the Book of Shadows.


	9. Brian's true identity II

**Charmed: Brian's True Identity II**

Everyone including Paige who was currently trapped in the crystal cage was surprised and opened their mouths. Leo who recovered the fastest went over to Paige and removed the crystals.

Paige: How did he? I mean how did he even get near the book?

Piper: That's not possible. The book should have repelled him.

Leo: I told you guys, he's not evil. He's on our side.

Phoebe: But this doesn't really make sense though. Even if he is good, he's still a demon.

Piper: Unless he is also something else?

Brian: (Smiled) Something else. Thanks. Now I'm an it!

Chris heard the commotion in the sunroom and orbed there to see what was going on?

Chris: Guys! What happened?

Piper: Your aunt Paige just orbed crystals to trap Brian, but it backfired.

Chris: Backfired? Brian orbed them back to her? But, even so Paige why did you set crystals on Brian?

Paige: Because he's a demon and we can't have demons walking around the house. What if he's evil? What if he's a shape shifter that tried to gain our trust and take us all down?

Phoebe: You've been hanging around with Brody too much seriously.

Piper: But she does have a point.

Leo: What about the Book? This is clear enough already. Brian is not evil that's why the book didn't repel him.

Paige: The book has been tricked before.

Chris: Paige.

Paige: That would be aunt Paige to you.

Chris rolled his eyes: He's not evil trust me.

Phoebe: But still, how can he touch the book?

Chris: He's a half witch. Half witch half demon.

Paige: Still! That doesn't mean we should let our guard down! Maybe he's sent by the avatars or Zankou.

Piper: Now you're getting off topic.

Chris: Paige! Trust me. In the future, we live together. He lives in the manor in the future. So, do you think you guys would keep a evil demon in the house?

Paige: What he lives here?

Phoebe: How?

Chris: I don't know. I can't tell you guys.

Piper: Future Consequences? (Chris nodded)

Leo looked distracted.

Piper went over to Leo and asked: "What's wrong? The elders?"

Leo: Yeah. I'll have to go. Are you girls gonna be okay with this?

Phoebe: Hurry! Ask about Brian. (Then Leo orbed out)

Paige sat down on the couch and said: "So what are we gonna do with him….."

Phoebe: "NO! Paige we're not going to trap him in a cage. (Phoebe and Brian walked back up to the attic.)

Underworld Zankou's hideout.

Slay: Zankou! What's it going to be? We need to move now! The boy's powers are gaining and the white-lighter is no ordinary white-lighter. I assume you already sensed it. If we keep waiting the boy might have the vision.

Zankou: Yes I can sense the white-lighter's powers. He's not just a white-lighter. He's something like Wyatt.

Slay: Half witch, half white-lighter?

Zankou: I don't know. I'm still not sure about what I've sensed, but who ever this white-lighter is he's going to be a problem.

Slay: So this means we need to take care of him also.

Zankou already made his decision: Gather up the collective! We're going to kill the boy and the white-lighter before the avatars interferes (Slay shimmered away)

Manor:

Leo orbed back to the attic. The sisters were making potions while Brian was sitting on the couch reading the Book of Shadows surrounded by crystals.

Piper: So? Why did the elders summon you?

Leo: They knew about Brian and gave me information.

Phoebe: Wait! If the elders knew what he is wouldn't they eliminate him?

Leo: No, they know that Brian is a seer and might have information of the Avatars.

Paige: What? I knew there's something about him. (Eying Brian and Brian just rolled his eyes)

Leo: (Smiled) No Paige. Zankou didn't turn him into a demon. Brian is a half demon.

Paige: I knew it!

Phoebe: What about the book?

Leo: That's the thing, he's also part witch.

Chris: What I said.

Brian: "I'm a what?"

Leo: "Part witch. That's why the book didn't repel you. You have a soul except you just have demonic powers. He's mother is the witch side and his father was a dark-lighter.

According to the elders they fell in love with each other, but the demons murdered them.

Brian: "Demon."

Piper: What?

Brian: (Shouted and point at the wall) "Demons!"

(Then demons appeared from nowhere there were so many of them that the crystals couldn't protect Brian. Phoebe immediately pulled Brian and hide under the couch. Piper keeps blowing up demons and Leo was vanquishing them also, but there were too many of them. Paige orbed potions and whatever she could orb. Zankou and Slay appeared in the demon crowd. Slay used his powers and flew Brian to the center while Zankou used his powers that killed the Seer last time at Brian. Zankou's hands shot out many fly like creatures and surrounds Brian. Leo without thinking ran towards Brian and shielding by covering him. Brian didn't know what to do. This is the first time that someone besides his foster parents that had been good to him. Someone that would defend him, encourage him and protect him. Brian who was in Leo's arms cried. Leo was in pain, but because he's an Avatar he wasn't vanquished. The pain is awful. Piper and Paige attacked the demons to prevent them from attacking again. Brian without thinking said: "Bye Leo! Thank you." Leo was shouting in pain. Then Brian pushed Leo hard at the stomach and Leo fell on the ground. The fly like creatures all went for Brian.)

Leo shouted: "NO!"

Phoebe: Not again!

What will happen to Brian? Is this the end of Brian?


	10. New Family Member

**Charmed: New Family Member**

Brian who was surrounded by the fly like creatures thought that was it. The seer Qura died from this and so will him he thought. But, he had this rage at Zankou. He couldn't just stand there, and he knew he had to do something. Then something happened Brian screamed and shot out fire from his hands and burned the entire fly like creatures conjured by Zankou. Zankou and Slay were surprised. Leo immediately ran over and caught him. Brian who was furious and filled with rage stood up and faced Zankou. Slay told the demons to retreat. Then he was going to attack Brian, but Brian flung his hands and orbed the demon to the wall. Zankou left immediately.

Slay got up a few seconds later. The sisters and Chris were about to vanquish him, but Slay used his powers and threw them to the wall. Leo was also thrown to the couch. Phoebe threw the potion just in time and vanquished Slay. When Slay was vanquished Brian became unconscious and fell on the floor. His clothes were all ruined from the flies injured him. Then something weird was happening. Brian became really sick and was dying.

Phoebe: What's happening? (Worried)

Leo: The attack. He must have got injured from the attack! (Lifted Brian and placed him to his arms.) Come on! Wake up!

Chris: It's not possible! He's not suppose to be dead yet.

Paige: What if you changed the future?

Chris: No that's impossible, it's not enough to kill Brian. (Tears coming out) I'm sorry. Please don't die. I need you!

Piper: Leo! Heal him!

Leo: I'm doing that already, but it's not working.

Phoebe: Come on! Brian! Get up you didn't give up back then and you can't give up now.

It was too late, Brian's body was glowing and he was in flames like when Demons are vanquished. Brian opened his eyes wanting to see Leo, Chris and the sisters one last time before he dies. Leo kept on healing him but nothing was working. Brian was dying slowly he was slowly disintegrated into ashes. Phoebe, Piper and Leo were crying. Then three Avatars arrived suddenly and the sisters were frozen except Leo and Chris.

Avatar one: Leo! We have to join our powers to heal him before it is too late!

Leo: I've tried already! Nothing is working.

Avatar two: We will use the powers of the collective, but we must act fast!

After Leo heard what the Avatars told him, he joined powers with them and healed Brian before he was vanquished. Then Leo carried him to Piper's bed. Paige and the sisters were cleaning up the attic.

Phoebe: I told you he's not working for demons. Thank god that Leo healed him in time.

Paige: Fine! I admit it. I was wrong. Anyways

Piper: But, that was kind of unexpected though and you! (Giving Leo the evil eye) Almost got yourself killed. (Leo like Brian had his clothes all torn and ripped)

Leo: I had to protect him. You know it seems like that we have a connection. I mean I just went to protect without thinking.

Piper: How is he now?

Leo: "He's resting. After all that."

(Next morning)

The sisters are in the kitchen taking their breakfast and Piper walked upstairs to check on Leo and Brian. Brian woke up already and he was having a conversation with Leo.

Brian: Leo, thank you for what you have done yesterday. You risked your life to save me.

Leo: What are you talking about? You risked your life and saved me!

Brian: I know, but nobody ever defended and protected me. What about the demons?

Leo: Just relax don't worry about anything; we will take care of it.

Brian: How can I not worry? I mean my foster parents are dead. I don't have any relatives not to mention that I'm a half demon that's on the demons' wanted list.

Then Chris was having a conversation with Piper.

Piper: What's going to happen to Brian? Well?

Chris: Mom! You know that I can't tell you. You have to make this decision on your own. I'm not suppose to intervene.

Piper: Don't make me ground you.

Chris: You can't be kidding? I'm 23.

Piper: I can ground you a couple of years later. (Pointing at Baby Chris)

Chris: Mom!

Piper: Spill it!

Chris: In the future, you and dad adopted Brian as a son.

Piper: So that's why you said he's living in the manor.

Chris: Great! Future Consequences!

Piper: OH (rolled her eyes) This was decided yesterday already.

Chris: Really?

Piper: Just for curiosity. You said Brian is really important to you and all that, but why didn't you run out and protect him from Zankou's attack yourself?

Chris: I would and I almost did, but I couldn't

Piper: Huh? Now you're not making sense.

Chris: The reason that I didn't run out and protected Brian was because Brian had to be protected by dad. It's important that dad realizes how important Brian is to him. If I went instead of dad, you guys might never thought of adopting Brian and future could be changed.

Piper: (Smiled) Then walked into the room with Chris

Piper and Chris entered the room: What's wrong? (Leo told her the situation)

Piper: First of all you are not going anywhere. You're going to stay here. Leo and I have talked about it and having an extra person around is seriously not a problem, since Paige is moving in with Brody.

Brian (baffled): What do you mean? But the social workers?

Leo: "We've got that covered. You're going to stay with us."

Piper: "Unless you don't want to"

Brian: (Tears) Of course I want to. Thank you. But, have you asked Phoebe and Paige yet?

Phoebe: You talking about us? (Paige and Phoebe walked into the room) "Piper told us and I think it's great. Right Paige?

Paige: Yes! (Sound annoyed)

Phoebe: Don't you have something to say to Brian now?

Paige: (Annoyed looked at Brian) "I admit I am sorry, I was wrong. But, you can't really blame me. I mean he is a demon.

Brian: Half demon! (Then everyone laughed)

A while later everyone are downstairs in the living room eating breakfast.

Phoebe: So what do you need to do now?

Brian: Well, since I'm moving with you guys now I guess I have to switch schools and all that.

Piper: Darryl called a while ago. Brian has to take care of his foster parent's belongings. It's complicated he said.

Paige: Anyways I have to go now. Magic school and Kyle are like pain in the neck.

Phoebe: Is he still on to the Avatars? Did you tell him the vision I saw?

Paige: No I didn't have the time obviously. See ya later. (Paige orbed out)

Phoebe and Brian went upstairs to the attic, so that Phoebe could teach Brian a few tricks about magic and the Book of Shadows. Piper and Leo were busy taking care of the kids downstairs. Chris went to figure out the new power.

Brian: So that spell I read from the book. What did it do to me?

Phoebe just flipped to that page looked at it and said: "This spell is suppose to bring back the magic or release the magic within a person. A witch obviously. So this spell gave you your witch powers."

Brian: So that's why I could orb stuff?

Phoebe: I don't know really. I mean a dark-lighter can orb already, so I doubt that's a witch power.

Brian while pass the Book of Shadows back to Phoebe he touched her hand and had a vision. He didn't tell Phoebe the content of the vision. After the vision he stood at the front door and he seems to be waiting for something. Piper and Leo were baffled and thought that he saw something like demons and they are both worried.

Leo: (Smiled) Is there something wrong?

Brian: No (Puzzled) Why?

Piper: Then why are you standing here? I mean did you have a vision about demons?

Brian: (Laughed) You'll see. (Doorbell rang)

Leo orbed Piper and Brian to the door. Phoebe opened the door and Agent Brody walked in.

Phoebe: Kyle! What are you doing here? Where's Paige?

Agent Brody was acting quite awkward. He looked at Leo as if Leo murdered his parents. Without responding to Phoebe's question he shouted: "Bastard" and through a potion that can kill an Avatar to Leo. But before the Brody threw the potion, Brian already pushed Leo aside and caught the potion. He threw the potion to somewhere else. Then Paige orbed in.

Piper: What the hell are you doing? Why are you trying to kill my husband?

Phoebe: Paige! Did you tell him?

Before Paige could answer Brian said: "She told Brody after she left the manor. Apparently our agent Brody thought that killing Leo would destroy the collective of the Avatars."

Paige: "Yeah what he said."

Piper: Well this is not acceptable. Just because you think the Avatars killed your parents that doesn't mean you can kill my husband.

Brody: He is an Avatar! Don't you see the Avatars are a threat!

Paige: I told you already the vision that Phoebe saw was good.

Leo: Kyle killing goes against what the Avatars believe in.

Brody: They murdered my parents! (Then he looked at Brian and Brian was shocked. He walked towards Brian grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to the wall) "What do you know about the Avatars! Tell me everything you know now! (Then he pulled his gun out and pointed at Brian)

Paige: Kyle! What the hell?

Brody: He's a demon right. Doesn't matter if he's dead!

Brian coughed: Half demon! Besides you seriously think guns can kill demons? (Rolled his eyes)

Leo looked at Brody threatenly rose his hands and said: "Leave him now!"

Brian: "Whatever you're looking for I don't know. At least not yet. So even if you threaten to kill me I won't tell you anything. But I can tell you one thing.

Brody: What?

Brian: Your parent's weren't killed by the Avatars.

Brody: Your lying! My parents researched about the Avatars. They had the potions that could kill them. That's why they murdered them!

Brian: Yeah and you were like 5. Anyway that's what I saw. You can choose to believe me or not. They were killed by demons not Avatars.

Kyle: I don't believe you! (As he was pulling the trigger, but Paige orbed the gun away from Brody) "Paige!" (Then Brian hit Kyle right in the stomach and ran behind Piper. When Brody was about to get up and run after Brian, Piper raised her hands and froze him.)

Paige: Piper! Why did you freeze Kyle?

Piper: Because he is trying to kill my husband and my newly adopted son! I'm serious about his Paige. I don't want Brody anywhere near my house. He's hurting my family. If he steps his foot on this house and plans to kill Leo or Brian. I swear I'll blow him up!

There was an awkward silence. Chris orbed back and broke the silence.

Chris: Wow! What happened?

Leo: Don't ask. (Even Leo was pissed. He raised his hand and orbed Kyle back to his house, then Paige orbed also.)

Brian: I have something to tell you guys. (Walking to the living room)

Phoebe: What's wrong?

Brian: I just had a vision.

Paige: About the Avatars?

Piper: Or Zankou?

Brian: No, the vision has to do with you guys. I had the vision when I touched Chris.

Leo: What did you see?

Brian: I saw another baby.

Piper: That doesn't make sense then. You touched Chris. What does this have to do with Chris?

Phoebe: You touched a baby and you saw another baby? Oh my Chris! You're having a baby.

Piper: You're not kidding. When did this happen? I can't believe it and you are 23 only.

Chris was blushing and embarrassed: NO mom! I didn't get anyone pregnant.

Brian: Chris was already like two years old when Piper is holding the baby.

Phoebe: Piper, you're going to have another baby?

Piper: I am?

Phoebe: (Whistled) You guys are really hard working this month. (Leo was rather embarrassed)

Piper: Yes once… I mean no!

Brian: Just to deliver the message. You guys figure it out on your own.

Piper: And do you know this? (eying Chris)

Chris: I'm not gonna say anything.

Brian: Chris stop changing the subject. Did you ever have sex with another girl? Did you get her pregnant?

Phoebe: That's what I wanna know.

Chris: Oh stop it! (Start tickling Brian)

**The End**

Next Chapter: Kyle and Paige were sent back to the past to figure our Kyle's parents death, but at the same time they went into the time portal a mysterious girl comes out and claims to be looking for Chris. Who is this girl and what will she do?


	11. Travel Back in Time I

**Charmed: Travel Back In Time I**

It is a typical weekday and the sisters were having a conversation at the sunroom regarding to Kyle. Paige is obviously worried about Kyle, since she moved in to his apartment and she believe that he seemed to be acting a bit weird lately. Phoebe tried to reassure her and Piper just told Paige to dumb him. Leo was taking care of the kids in the magic school, while Brian is in his room and Chris is taking a bath.

Brian walked out of his room and then saw Chris walked out of the bathroom half naked with his boxers on and he's walking towards him and to his room. Brian is obviously stunned and opened his mouth wide open.

Chris (Drying his body with towel): What? Why are you looking at me like that?

Brian: Let me guess, umm Chris you're walking in the house with your boxers. And you're half naked, how should I react enjoyable? I mean I might be if I'm a woman, but apparently I'm not.

Chris: What's wrong with that? It's my home. Can't I walk around naked?

Brian (Disgusted): NO! Of course not! Sorry maybe it's a Chinese thing, but that is just disturbing. Why don't you get some clothes on?

Chris: Oh come on. We're brothers. Well not really, but our relationship is as close as brothers.

Brian: That's in the future, but still.

Chris: (Smirked and walked over to Brian)

Brian: What are you thinking? (Worried) Then Chris gave Brian a hug. "Sick! You're still wet!"

Chris: Seriously, you have to admit that I've been working out lately. (Pointing at his stomach or his six pack.

Then Brian had his finger poked his stomach and said: You sure if it's not stomach cancer?

Chris: Very funny. (Sarcastically) Then he starts putting his clothes on.

Sunroom

Piper: Seriously! Can you dumb Brody already? He's really getting on to my nerves.

Paige: No Piper! I'm serious. I'm really worried about him. He's been working day and night checking about the avatars. He's not telling me anything.

Phoebe: Because of Leo?

Paige: Damn right.

Then Leo orbed in.

Piper: Hey, how are the kids?

Leo: They're at magic school. Look I think I have the solution to your problems Paige.

Paige: Kyle?

Leo: Yes. The avatars planned to send you and Kyle back to the past to let Kyle find out who killed his parents.

Paige: But how do I convince him to do that?

Phoebe: Well you have to try.

Paige: Fine! It's better than this. (Orbed out)

About an hour later Paige brought Kyle to the manor and took him to attic. Piper was worried and eyed Kyle. Leo was explaining to Kyle what he's going to do to him and Paige, but Kyle is just starring at Leo.

Piper: Okay! Brody! We're doing you a favor, so stop starring at my husband.

Kyle grunted and looked away.

Paige: Leo! We're ready. Then Leo raised his hands and generated a portal. Paige and Kyle stepped into the portal and left. Afterwards Chris and Brian walked in. At the same time another blue portal appeared and a girl walked out. A girl with long brown hair with leather top and pants and she said: Chris! (Then she ran over to Chris and embraced him.)

Who is that girl? Where did she come from?

Next Chapter: That girl appears to have some relationship with Chris. Next chapter Chris and Brian have their first fight. Does this have to do with the new girl? Why is she here Will Chris and Brian become enemies and will Brian leave the charmed ones and go on to his separate ways?


	12. Travel Back In Time II

**Charmed: Travel Back In Time II**

Chris and the girl embraced each other for a long time. There are tears from the girl's eyes, which shows that they obviously knew each other very well.

Chris: (Surprised) Bianca! Why are you here?

Bianca: Why you don't want me here?

Chris: NO of course not. I missed you so much and I've been worried about you and Wyatt since I left!

The sisters, Leo and Brian were all baffled. They couldn't really say or do anything because this is a surprise to them also. They've already met Bianca, but it was before Chris was killed and the future was changed. Brian the new comer has no idea who she is.

Brian: Is she the person that Chris got pregnant?

Chris: NO!

Piper: Chris, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend?

Chris: What? How did you know?

Phoebe: Don't ask. But seriously isn't that obvious?

Brian: Ewww.

Then Bianca stared at Brian as if she doesn't know who he is.

Bianca: Who is that kid?

Chris: What are you talking about? It's Brian! How can you not know him? (Worried and suspicious)

Bianca: (Smiled, nervously) Of course! I was just joking. Of course I know Brian.

Phoebe: So? Why's Chris' girlfriend here?

Bianca: Well I just want to see if Chris is fine and everything. I want to help Chris. (As they are sitting down on the couch)

Chris: Wait! What about Wyatt? What happened to the fight? The person with a cloak?

Bianca (Look nervous): Well we escaped in time, when you left. What person? There were only you, Chris, Wyatt and Zankou.

Chris: No I'm pretty sure; he generated a black shield to protect you and Wyatt.

Bianca: Maybe you were seeing things.

Chris: (took a deep breath): Maybe, but how did you get here?

Bianca: We made another spell. Wyatt couldn't come because he needs to protect the ones in magic school, since they knew about this now.

Leo: Wyatt is protecting kids in magic school? Chris what is this about?

Phoebe: You never really have a chance to tell us clearly about this new threatening power.

Phoebe: I'm listening. (Though everyone is treating Bianca as a welcomed guest and maybe future family member, Brian had a strange feeling about Bianca. A feeling as if that gives him the creeps about her. He doesn't trust her for some reason. Maybe it's because he's jealous of her coming back from the future and stole Chris' attention. After all Chris is like a big brother to him, though it's supposedly to be the other way around. He then felt really guilty and left the room. Everybody didn't know how Brian felt, except Leo.)

Then Chris continued with the explanation.

Chris: At first I didn't know about the power too until they attacked us.

Phoebe: Wait! You mean as in our family?

Bianca: Yeah

Chris: In the future there are no demons, evil or anything like that, at least not likely. There might be something bad or evil once a year or so, but that's not often. It's like utopia. There's only good and no evil. Everybody is happy.

Phoebe: Wait! No evil, demons or crime? That's wonderful.

Chris: At least that's what the power wanted us to think. The world may look as if it's good, but it's not. They're controlling people's lives in order to maintain that world. People well at least not magical people had no will of their own, though they thought they did. Their destiny, jobs, life is designed for them. Their birth; how many kids; and their death and how they're going to die. It's all in controlled by the new power. Demons still exists, but in small numbers. The new power is slowly vanquishing demons. The remaining ones are the most power ones. The lower level demons were already vanquished before the reformation.

Piper: So demons are like rebels?

Bianca: Similar.

Phoebe: But no demons and evil. Isn't that a good thing? Who cares if our lives are controlled?

Leo: I wouldn't agree. That means their will is controlled too.

Chris: They make their own evil.

Piper: So you're saying they're playing god?

Bianca: Yes, that's what I'm trying to say.

Leo: But what about the elders? Wouldn't they try to stop it?

Bianca: They can't. They're not as powerful as the new power. The new power couldn't take over the elders or find them, but the elders can't really do anything to stop them.

Phoebe: But if you said that you guys are all controlled by the new power, why would you rebel them?

Chris: Wyatt and Zankou separated us from their control. They basically gave us their paradigm. No conflict. Whoever causes conflict or defies the destiny they put on that person dies.

Phoebe: What? That's insane! They just can't go and control people lives.

Bianca: That's why we need to stop them.

Chris: Ranking between the demons and the new power, the new power is more evil than the demons. They secretly had done many evil themselves by trying to keep this world to their own.

Leo: Maybe the avatars can stop them.

Piper: What makes you think it's not the avatars?

Leo: Piprt, we've been through this.

Paige: They're powerful and Chris said already the world is good right?

Leo: But they never did or will kill innocents for their own desires. They wanted the best for the world.

Piper: What if the avatars didn't get to Utopia?

Phoebe: What do you mean? The avatars failed to create Utopia, so that the new power can gain control in the future?

Piper: It's a possibility. But it's still a theory. We can't just trust that.

Phoebe: Piper's right. We need more evidence to prove that the avatars are to help before we really decide to really help the avatars.

Leo: But you need make a decision fast before the new power attacks. The only way to prevent the new power is Utopia.

Piper: Maybe.

(Afterwards Chris took Bianca a tour and explored the past manor and wanting to talk. After all they are a couple that haven't see each other for quite a long time. Phoebe is busy working on her column and Piper is busy taking care of young Chris and Wyatt. Leo however is worried about Brian. He decides to talk to Brian to see what's wrong.)

Leo walked into Brian's room and found him lying on the bed looking at the window. He walked over and sat beside him. Brian stood up and saw Leo.

Brian: What's up?

Leo: Nothing. Just to see if you want to tell me anything.

Brian: Tell you what?

Leo: I don't know, but you've been acting a little weird back in the attic.

Brian: No I didn't (defending) Then Leo looked at him and smiled. "Okay maybe a little"

Leo wrapped his arm to Brian's shoulder and sat closer to him: You can tell anything. Remember I'm your dad right? I won't tell anyone.

Brian (Took a deep breath): Well I…… I think that Bianca is weird. I felt that there's something wrong with her.

Leo: Like?

Brian: I don't know. I just got a weird feeling in my stomach that she's up to something.

Leo: She's Chris boyfriend and we all know that. Are you jealous?

Brian: NOOO!

Leo: It's okay you can tell me.

Brian: NO I'm serious!

Leo: I believe you then. But if you have any problems you can always talk to me. (Gave Brian a hug and left)

A while later Brian walked up to the attic to find he pen that he left yesterday and saw Bianca sneaking up and walking towards the book of shadows. Brian was worried and followed her. When she attempt to open the book the book repelled her and thrown her to few meters away.

Brian: Bianca, what are you doing?

Bianca: I'm trying to find out about the new power. I was hoping to find something in the book. (Nervous)

Brian: But why did the book repel you? I thought it only repels evil or demons.

Bianca (Even more nervous): The book might not recognize me. I'm not a family member yet right? (Smiled)

Brian: No there's something wrong. (Walking closer to Bianca trying to touch her and get a premonition to see if she's lying. Then she grabbed Brian's wrist really hard and said to him: You better not tell anyone about this! stop trying to find out about me, you're not Sherlock Homes. Then she realized that he might have a premonition any moment she threw him to the wall.) "What the hell!"

Bianca: Watch you language kid. (Smirked) But it's okay, it's not like you're going out of here alive to tell anyone. I'll just tell the others you were killed by demons.

Brian: Who are you? Why are you after the book? (Then she aimed an energy ball to Brian, but he douched in time because he had a premonition before hand. The sisters and Chris heard the commotion in the attic and headed up to see what was going on. Once Bianca heard footsteps coming closer to the attic, she took out a knife and cut her arm and dropped it on the ground. When they arrived they saw Bianca's arm bleeding and Brian standing a few meters away from Bianca.)

Then Chris ran over to Bianca and asked: What happened? Demon attack? (Worried)

Bianca then had tears in her eyes and flung herself on Chris: Chris! (Sobbing)

Chris: (worried) What happened? Tell me please! I'll protect you. (While Phoebe walked over to help Bianca to treat her wound)

Bianca: Chris! (Sobbing) I was just trying to talk to Brian and get to know him, but….

Chris: But what!

Bianca: He took out a knife and cut me. (Still crying)

Piper: What! That's nonsense! Are you sure if that's a demon?

Bianca: I'm sure!

Brian (Furious): Cut the crap! She's the demon. I saw her going for the book and she threw me to the wall. Who's the demon now?

Phoebe and Piper walked away from both Bianca and Brian.

Phoebe: Okay, which one is the demon?

Piper: Okay why were you (Pointing at Bianca) going to the book?

Bianca: I was only trying to look for connections connected to the new power.

Chris: (Furious)

Brian: No she's not! Piper blow her up! She's lying.

Bianca: I know you didn't really like me, but still don't frame me as a demon. I just want to get to know you.

Brian: Damn it! (Ran over to the table grabbed a potion and planned to throw at Bianca, and then Chris walked over the grabbed his wrist when he was about to throw the potion. Chris grabbed Brian's wrist really hard and it was hurting him.) "Chris what are you doing? Let me vanquish her!

Chris (Furious and shouted): That's enough! I can't believe you would do something like that! I already knew you didn't like her when she arrived, but she's already trying her best to fit in to you.

Brian: SO you saying that I'm lying now!

Chris: I don't know and I don't care! The point is I can't believe you would do something like just because you're jealous of Bianca stealing all the attention.

Brian: What!

Chris: Yeah! Dad told me! This is ridiculous. Just stop this nonsense! (Then Chris took the potion away from Brian and threw it on the ground to express his anger, but the potion hit Brian there was a huge spark and Brian was thrown to the wall. Chris and the sisters were shocked.)

Phoebe and Piper ran over to Brian to see if he's all right. Then Phoebe said: Chris! You're an idiot! He's a half demon.

Piper didn't and couldn't say anything except helping Brian to get up. Chris was hurt and felt very bad for hurting Brian. He didn't want this fight, but the shock that Brian hurt his love Bianca really shocked him. Brian got up with the help of Piper. His arm was wounded and there were blood dripping from his right arm.

He stood up looking at Chris with tears in his eyes and said: There! You happy now! We're even. If you really think that I did this so be it. I don't care anymore. You can trust her all you want, but I'll tell you this. I wasn't jealous. Don't over estimate yourself. You are not as important to me as you think. You are the one that suddenly appeared and say you like me and I'm important to you and all that. Who do you think who you are? You are not my mom or dad you can't say anything to me!

Chris was hurt. He felt really guilty for what he had done and how this have turned out. Piper and Phoebe couldn't really say anything and they both wished that Leo were there right now. If he were there he would have know what to do. Brian eyed Bianca and orbed out back to his room. Afterwards Chris and Bianca stayed in the attic, so that Chris could heal her. Piper planned to talk to Brian a while later and Phoebe went to take care of the boys and call Leo to solve this.

Attic:

Bianca: I'm sorry things ended up like this. I didn't mean……

Chris: It's not your fault.

Bianca: If I knew this would happen, then I wouldn't have come.

Chris: It's okay! Really. I know this is not your fault not anybody's fault. It's just a bad timing that's all. Don't worry. Brian will understand. What about the connections you were talking about earlier?

Bianca: I need to use the book. (Standing up)

Chris: No, you sit down. I'll get the book. Why did the book repel you though?

Bianca: I don't know maybe it's my demon blood. Besides I'm not exactly known by the family yet right?

What is Bianca up to? Can Chris and Brian ever become as close as before? What will happen to Chris, Brian and Bianca?


	13. Travel Back In Time III

**Charmed: Travel Back In Time III**

Chris: Which page? (Then Bianca asked Chris to find the pages)

While Chris and Bianca were busy looking at the Book of Shadows, Leo got back from work and Piper just filled him in with the most updated info about Chris and Brian.

Leo: But how did it get like this? They are as close as brothers?

Piper: I know and that's what bothered me. The problem is I don't know whom to trust. Brian said Bianca attacked him, but then Bianca cut herself. Bianca said that Brian cut her. I mean none of their story makes sense.

Phoebe: One of them must be right. We've got another problem. If what they said is true, then there must a shape shifter demon in our house. The question is who, Brian or Bianca.

Piper: To be honest, I think Bianca's story made more sense then Brian's.

Leo: But we've dealt with situations that can't use logic. Sometimes logic can't explain everything, especially with magic.

Phoebe: Should we use a truth spell? I mean that might work?

Leo: It wouldn't work on Brian. He's a part witch and a demon. Not to mention a powerful one.

Piper: I just realized that he could orb.

Leo: He is a dark-lighter. Though his powers are not well developed.

Phoebe: Then what?

Piper: We talk to Brian. Not as the charmed ones, but as parents.

Phoebe: Parent talk? That's weird.

Leo: Exactly what I'm thinking.

Phoebe: I'll go check out where he orbed.

A few minutes later Phoebe returned to the sunroom where Leo, Piper and the kids are currently located.

Piper: Well?

Phoebe: He's in his room all right, but….

Leo: But?

Phoebe: He locked himself up and he wouldn't let me in.

Piper: Okay let's go.

(Leo, Piper and Phoebe went up outside to Brian's room, which was Paige's. Piper knocked on the door, but there was no response.)

Piper: Okay, I know you're inside. Open the door. We need to talk to you.

Leo: Please, we just want to talk to you. You can trust us.

Then Brian shouts: I'm sleeping!

Phoebe: He's in denial. (Sarcastic tone)

Piper: That's it we're going in.

Leo: How?

Piper: How, we orb in duh!

Leo: Uh don't you think we should respect his privacy?

Piper: Not when we think our child is troubled. Hurry! (Then Leo and Piper orbed in to the room. When they got in they saw Brian wrapped his blanket all over covering himself. Then they saw a red stain that appears to be blood.)

Piper: Hi sweetie. How are you? (As Leo and Piper are walking towards the bed)

Brian: I'm fine go away!

Piper sat on his bed and pulled his blanket and Brian was crying. There were tears coming out from his eyes and his right arm was bleeding nonstop. That's how the red stain on the blanket came from.

Piper lifted up Brian's arm and said: You call this okay. Leo heal! (Then Leo healed Brian's arm.) "Well? Don't you have something to say to us?

Brian wiped off his tears and sat up: What that I'm a big fat liar and maybe a shape shifter planning to kill you all?

Leo: You heard us?

Piper: We were downstairs Leo. How can he hear us?

Brian: Hello? I'm a seer I kinda see the future.

Leo: Sorry forgot about that, but that's not the point. We're not here to question you or to say that you're right or wrong. We're here as your parents. We want to help you and Chris. I know what happened and it's not your fault.

Brian: So you guys believe me?

Piper: Not really, but..

Brian: Great. Very encouraging.

Leo: But we are here for you. (Gave Brian a hug)

Piper: Sweetie I personally don't want to believe either of you because either if you or Bianca are doing these things to each other the only person you guys are going to hurt is Chris. It hurts us too.

Brian: I'm telling you she's a evil (Swore)

Piper: Whoa watch you language young man. (Then Brian smirked)

Brian: Sorry.

Leo: We just want you to know we'll be there for you whatever happens.

Brian: Thanks. Even though you're still having doubts about me being another demon.

Piper: What you're a psychic now?

After the conversation Piper, Leo and Brian walked out of the room and was heading to the kitchen for lunch and on the way Chris showed up at the stairs. Chris wanted to start a conversation, but Brian ignored him and stepped on Chris' foot really hard and walked downstairs.

Chris: OUCH! What did you do that for?

Brian: Whoops. Sorry didn't see you. (Smirked)

Piper took a deep breath and pulled Chris to the kitchen. At the kitchen Piper was busy serving the meals, while Phoebe and Leo were trying to start a friendly conversation.

Phoebe: So where's Bianca? (Piper hit her really hard on the shoulder, and then she realized she said the wrong thing)

Chris: She's upstairs reading the book.

Brian: What! You're leaving her with the book. Well it's not like she can touch it.

Chris: Seriously am I stupid enough not to be able to tell if she's my girlfriend or not?

Brian: No, but you're stupid enough to trust a demon.

Chris: What about you? You're a demon.

Piper: Chris stop it!

Brian: At least I'm not a dumb half white-lighter wanna be.

Chris: (furious)

Piper: Okay stop it you two! Stop acting like a couple of kids!

Chris: Mom he started it.

Leo: Brian maybe you should try to be less offensive.

Brian: Hey I have a right to act like a kid because I am one. I'm only fifteen! But Chris doesn't.

Phoebe: He does have a point.

Piper: (Hits Phoebe again) You are not helping.

Chris: I can't stand you anymore! (Orbed out)

Brian: (Stuck his tongue out) Like I don't know how to do that! (Then he orbed out also)

Piper: This is a disaster. (Lying on the table)

Phoebe: Oh yeah. (Helping herself with the food)

Piper: (Took the spoon away from Phoebe) Oh you stop eating.

Phoebe: Why?

Back in the attic Bianca is know able to touch and book. She read through pages in the book and she was making potions. Chris orbed in and walked to her.

Chris: Hey what are you doing? Making potions for demons?

Then Bianca flung herself to Chris. She didn't say anything. Then she starts kissing Chris in the lips. Chris didn't resist and kept kissing. Bianca's hands start to touch Chris' chest then his waist reaching lower and lower, and then Chris stopped her.

Chris: Bianca! What are you doing? Not here not now!

Bianca: Why not?

Chris: Because!

Bianca: You are a boring person.

Chris: Bianca! What's got into you? You're acting strangely since you came. (Then Bianca wrapped herself in Chris' arms)

Bianca: Chris do you love me?

Chris: Yes of course. (Smiled) Do you love me?

Bianca conjured a knife and said: I don't!

Chris: What? (Chris was surprised and Bianca grabbed the knife and jabbed it right into Chris' stomach. Surprised and hurt. He could only stare at Bianca trying to figure out why she would do such a thing. Bianca's hand didn't let go. Instead of letting go, she pushed the blade even further causing more pain for Chris. Chris is basically screaming. Then Chris slowly kneel down and crouched.)

Chris: Why? (Tears) Ahhh! (As more blood rushes out)

Bianca: Because you were stupid enough to believe me. That kid warned you about me. Anyway I don't like stupid guys. (Kicked Chris in the stomach with her shoe. Chris wound was getting worse. He was bleeding and breathing rapidly.)

Chris: What are you up to?

Bianca: Your powers and the sisters. That's what the potions were for.

Just when Bianca was about to finish Chris off Simon ran in to the attic. Bianca threw the energy ball at Brian, but he moved quickly enough.

Brian (happy): Ah ha! I knew it! You are evil.

Bianca: Well anyone with a brain can figure that out.

Brian: True, except some stupid brainless whitelighter. (Then they both laughed)

Chris: Hello! Can we get back in business?

Bianca: Right.

Brian: Sorry.

Bianca lifted Chris up with one arm and threw him to the wall. She used her heel and stepped at Chris' waist. Chris yelled painfully.

Brian: Ouch! That's gonna hurt.

Bianca: You know you are really annoying! (Threw an energy ball at Brian. The energy ball hit him, but it only caused some sparks and Brian was thrown to the door. ) What?

Brian: Ouch! Remember I'm a powerful demon you know.

Chris: (Moaning) A little help please! I'm dying here.

Brian: What can I do? Leo! Paige! A little assistance please!

Bianca threw another energy ball at Brian, which she missed. Brian hid behind a desk thinking what he can do. He tried to think of spells, but the didn't really allow him to. Just before he can think of anything else Bianca orbed in front of him.

Bianca: You know orbing is really convenient. I'm starting to like it. (Conjured an energy ball)

Chris shouted: Run! Orb away! (When Bianca threw the energy ball, Brian orbed next to Chris instantly.

Brian: Crap! I was almost killed! (Brian helped Chris and moved him behind a couch. There were stocks of vanquishing potions right beside Brian. He definitely helped himself and threw tons to Bianca, but none of them did any severe damage to her. Chris was leaning to the couch with his hand pressing on to his stomach trying to stop the blood. Chris' situation was quite bad. He obvious lost a lot of blood and he definitely need to send to hospital right away. Brian can't do anything to help Chris because he still haven't mastered orbing yet. The only time he could orb was when he was mad or frightened. He kept calling and shouting for Leo, Piper and the sisters, but it seemed that none of them heard him calling for help.)

Bianca: Can you just give it up! (Walking closer and closer to the couch while Brian was out of potions) There's no point in calling for help. I sealed off your connections to Leo and the sisters. The attic is now sound proof. Unless you know how to orb out, which you don't. There's no way you're getting help. Feeling scared kid? I'm going to get your power next! The painful way! (Showing Brian the power sucking knife that she used it on Chris. Chris wasn't doing very well either. His face and lips were so pale and he seemed that he's going to pass out any minute now)

Chris shouted: Leave Brian alone. You can kill me or do whatever you want, just let him go. He's just a kid.

Bianca: Kid my ass! I'm a demon and please stop calling me Bianca. I'm not your girlfriend. (Shape shifted herself to another woman that has long black straight hair right up to her shoulders and wearing sluttish clothing.)

While Chris and Brian were trying to call for help Piper, Phoebe and Leo are actually at the sunroom feeding Wyatt and Chris. They had no idea what is going on in the attic. Then Piper dropped her cup suddenly and the cup, which was glass shattered into pieces.

Phoebe: What's wrong? You okay?

Piper: I don't know. I feel awkward like something is happening to my children. Something bad.

Leo: Yeah me too. I have a bad feeling. (Then baby Chris starts crying)

Piper: Okay this is freaking me out. Where's Chris and Brian?

Phoebe: In their rooms why? You're scared that they're in trouble?

Piper: One way to find out. Chris!

Leo: Chris!

Piper: No answer. Something must be wrong.

Phoebe: Oh stop worrying. He might be chasing off by demons. How can he respond to you while running for his life?

Leo: I still think we should go up and check on Brian. (Phoebe had premonition about what is currently happening in the attic. Leo immediately orbed Piper and Phoebe to the attic)

Brian: Oh Chris, please hang on. You can't die like this. Please don't die!

Demon: Oh this is annoying! (Used telekinesis from Chris and flew Brian to the center of the attic, while she orbed right next to Chris. She looked at Brian's worried face and picked Chris up and starts choking him. Then Leo and the sisters arrived to the attic and saw what happened. Brian was really pissed and said: Damn you! (He waved his hands and there was this black energy surrounded by the demon and she was thrown to the wall. Leo orbed Chris to them immediately and starts healing.)

Piper: What the hell is happening? (Looking at Brian, who was hurt also.)

The demon got up and Brian yelled: Piper! Blow her up!

Phoebe: What?

Piper did what she was told, she rose her hands at the demon. The demon wasn't vanquished. There were white orbs all over the place, then the white orbs reformed and the demon was present again. She shot out lighting towards the sisters. The sisters douched and she orbed out immediately.

What is the demon's plan? Why did she steal Chris' power? What did she gain from the knowledge of the book?


	14. The Book Of Shadows

**Charmed: The Book of Shadows**

After the fake Bianca took off Leo spent some time healing Chris at the living room. Chris is eventually healed and he's lying on the couch

Chris: Brian. I'm really sorry that I didn't believe when you told me about her. (Sincerely) I mean I might have said some mean stuff to you so…..

Brian: Leo! Are you sure he's fine. Because he's apologizing.

Chris: I'm serious. (Sat up and faced Brian. Brian sat beside Chris)

Brian: Are you sure you're okay? (Then Brian elbowed Chris in the stomach.)

Chris rubbed his ribs: Ouch! That hurts!

Brian: That means he's not okay.

Chris: Anyone would feel pain if they hit as hard as you. (Then Brian lifted up Chris shirt and poked at his waist a few times and then he's satisfied)

Brian: It's okay. As long as you're fine I guess. I guess I said something mean also. But I am right! In your face people. She is evil!

Paige and Kyle are back to the past when Kyle's parents were killed. Kyle and Paige are currently hiding at the place where Kyle's parents are. They are opening boxes and within these boxes contain bottles of potions that can kill avatars.

Kyle: You see! It must be the avatars. There are like tones of potions here that can kill all of them!

Paige: You never know. I don't think Leo won't sent us here if that's the case. There must be something different. But the main thing is whatever happens you can't interfere.

Kyle: That's quite hard really. I mean it's my parents.

Paige: Trust me. I've been through this. I traveled back in time too trying to save my parents, but if I didn't everything would be changed. Everything will change for you if your parents are saved. We will never met. You will never be who you are.

Kyle: Fine! But you have to stop me if I try. (Then it was time. Suddenly the electricity went off and there were a group of demons shimmered. The demons attacked and killed Kyle's parents and attempt to take away the potions except that they are smashed. When everyone was killed the demons left with regret. After the demons departure there were white lights surrounding Paige and Kyle and they returned to the attic. Kyle was stunned and couldn't take the truth. He was actually crying and Paige can't think of what to say)

Kyle: All these years! (Crying) This is what keeping me from collapsing. Avatars! Why aren't they avatars!. (He went to Paige and cried as loud as he could) I want to be alone for a while.

Paige: It's okay I understand. You want me to drive you home or something?

Kyle: No I want to take a long walk. (Kyle left)

Phoebe walked into the attic wanting to clean up the mess that the demon and Brian made. Then she spotted Paige and Kyle while she was on her way to the attic.

Phoebe: Hey you're back. How's the trip? I saw Brody crying as he's leaving.

Paige: It turns out that it were demons that killed his parents.

Phoebe: Why though?

Paige: They had potions that could kill avatars. I guess they wanted to use these potions to protect themselves I guess. But in the end the potions were all smashed.

Phoebe: How's Kyle taking it?

Paige: Hard obviously (Helping Phoebe to pick up the trash). The revenge of avatars was the only thing that kept him alive. He wanted the revenge so much he worked hard and became a cop. To be honest I'm really worried about him. I'm going over to his place later to check on him.

Phoebe: Well you're going to have to pick another date.

Paige: Why?

Living room.

Paige orbed in to the living room.

Piper: You're back!

Paige: Yes and we're in serious trouble.

Chris: Trouble? What do you mean demons?

Paige: No troubles that you caused.

Chris: What?

Paige: Up to the attic. (Then everyone orbed to the attic)

Leo: Paige what are you talking about?

Phoebe: The book of shadows.

Piper: What about the book? (She was looking around the attic and she noticed the book was not anywhere) Where is the book?

Phoebe: That's our problem. After the fake Bianca was gone the book was gone also.

Chris: So you're saying that Bianca took it?

Brian: Gotta change! She's an evil demon!

Chris: Yes! She's evil right.

Leo: But how's that possible? Chris you said she couldn't even go near the book earlier right?

Chris: Yeah and I flipped that pages for her.

Paige: And you bought that she was Bianca? (Eying Chris)

Brian: Exactly what I had in mind.

Chris: Well it's hard okay! (Embarrassed)

Piper: Guys the problem is how?

Phoebe: Maybe a spell?

Chris: Actually with my powers she could have just orbed the book with her without touching it.

Paige: That's rather stupid. Taking away the book, but she can't read it.

Phoebe: Not yet. I'm damn sure she'll find a way. (Suddenly everybody stared at Piper as if she's a stranger that came from nowhere)

Piper: What? Why are you all staring at me like that?

Brian: Where's Piper? And who are you?

Leo: She was just here. (Looking at the stranger)

Piper: (Pissed) I am Piper! What the hell are you guys talking about?

Paige: She certainly sounds like Piper, but she doesn't look like Piper.

Phoebe: Oh! The identity-switching spell.

Paige and Piper: What?

Phoebe: Remember the other evil sisters switched our identities to have access to the book.

Paige: Those three! Now I remember.

Chris: So she took mom's identity? But I heard there's a reversal spell right? What's the point?

Leo: Maybe it'll give her enough time to find a spell so that she can have full access to the book without using Piper's identity.

Chris: I think she's after power.

Phoebe: Power? As in collecting power?

Paige: What to rule the underworld?

Leo: Or maybe to gain enough power to fight off the avatars.

Chris: Starting with the power of three.

Piper: Still is that's now powerful enough to fight off the avatars.

Paige: But something in our house can.

Phoebe: Nexus! If she gets a hold on the Nexus all the good we've been done the past seven years will be screwed.

Piper: But is the Nexus powerful enough?

Leo: The Nexus is a very powerful weapon. I think it's powerful enough.

Phoebe: Well we need to find a way to stop her before she finds that spell.

Leo: But I think more important we should move to the magic school.

Brian: Why?

Leo: With full access to the book she could do something to the sisters. At least in magic school we're protected.

Chris: Shouldn't we reverse the identity spell first? It'll at least give her a tough time.

Piper: Hurry then! (The sisters cast the reversal spell and Piper had her identity back)

While in underworld, the demon was reading the book and then the book suddenly repelled her.

Bianca: Damn it! They cast the reversal spell.

Minion (Demon): Master wouldn't it be wise to kill the charmed ones now and take the Nexus now?

Bianca: That's why you're a stupid minion! They're still the power of three. They could still kill me you know. What I need to do is to steal their power and take over the house. I remember there's a spell. (Flipped through the pages)

Magic school.

Paige: Crap I remember that there's a spell to take away our powers.

Phoebe: Don't worry that's not going to work.

Paige: Huh?

Piper: That spell needs three people to read it. I'm more worried about the potion.

Leo: I think the important thing is to ID the demon first. (Piper turned back to a stranger)

Brian: Found it!

Chris: Bianca cast that spell again.

Paige: How many times do we have to cast that reversal spell? It's tiring.

Leo took the book from Brian and read the description of the demon: She's a upper level demon call Loreva. She has powers like shimmering, energy balls and the ability to take away other people's identity.

Piper: No wonder Chris didn't realize that she was a demon.

Chris: You see!

Brian: Still that's pretty obvious. Anyway how do we kill her?

Leo: It didn't say. I'll use my Avatar powers to kill her. Except I've been having trouble contacting both elders and the avatars.

Chris: I remembered she had the power to block off connections.

Paige: Great our magic is blocked.

Phoebe: Anyways (Cast the reversal spell and returned Piper's identity)

Manor

Loreva and her fellow demons shimmered to the manor. She ordered them to search and find the Nexus. She and a couple of demons went up to the attic and to finish up a potion.

Minion: Master! What if the charmed ones cast the reversal spell?

Loreva: No point (Smirk). It won't matter any more. The book is vulnerable. I cast a protection spell to block off the charmed ones. Only I will have access to the book not them!

Magic school

Brian just had a premonition about Loreva and the demons' intrusion of the manor. Everyone is worried and trying to find ways to vanquish her before she takes the Nexus.

Phoebe: Why don't we go and take her on? I mean one of her and three of us. We are still the charmed ones right?

Brian: You forgot the dozen demons that she brought.

Phoebe: Leo and Chris (realized that Chris' powers were stolen) Oh yeah. Well Leo and Brian can kill them.

Leo: Phoebe I lost contact with the avatars and I only have powers of an elder. That's not powerful enough.

Phoebe: What you mean from now on I can't use you as my shield?

Leo: (Smiled) Guess so.

Chris: We better do something fast before she uses another spell on us. (Then Phoebe starts glowing and her power in white lights flows out of her body wandering around in the air)

Paige: Looks like she found a way to steal our powers after all.

Leo: But it's going nowhere. She couldn't transfer the power all the way from magic school to the manor. Magic school wouldn't let her.

Brian: Return the power that is meant to be, to the owner Phoebe in front of me.

(Phoebe's powers returned to Phoebe)

Phoebe: Thanks. I almost lost my only power.

Piper: We can't risk her trying that again.

Chris: So what you guys are going to go and take her on?

Brian: Lets get her distracted.

Chris: How?

Brian: Get demons to fight them.

Piper: How are we going to do that?

Brian: Leo take us to the underworld.

(Leo orbed Piper and Brian to the underworld)

Piper: Who are we looking for?

Brian: The Zankers. They have enough demons to fight Loreva's minions.

Piper: Doesn't that sound pathetic?

Leo: What?

Piper: The name. (They arrived to a cave. There were many demons gathering around the cave and when they see Piper, Leo and Brian they were shocked, but they didn't do anything yet. Maybe they were too scared or maybe they were too surprised to react.) "Err take us to your leader!"

A demon shimmered: What's with the silence?

(He spotted Piper and conjured a fireball.)

Piper blew up the fireball and then freezes the demon's body except his head, so that he can talk.

Piper: Okay here's the deal. You swear to work to help us and I'll give you immunity from the charmed ones.

Demon: What if I don't agree?

Piper: Then I will kill you no and the rest of your fellow demons. Deal?

Leo: You don't get along with Loreva anyways. I'm pretty you heard about she trying to gain enough power to take over the underworld. You seriously believe that she is going to give your clan immunity? She is a demon after all.

Demon: Fine!

Piper: Then we have a deal.

Manor

Loreva finally found the incantation to release the shadow and her minions have already located the Nexus, but she needed one more thing. She can't summon and devour the Nexus, unless she has the sisters' powers because she alone is not powerful enough. Then there are loud noises coming from the living room. In the living room there were demons fighting with Loreva's demons. The situation was confusing. Demons can't really tell whether they belong in the same clan or not. Loreva orbed down and she was pissed. After Loreva orbed down the sisters except Paige and Leo orbed to the attic and attempted to take the book back. Phoebe went and attempts to grab the book, but the book was protected and shielded from her and Piper. Then Loreva orbed back with her demons and the Zankers.

Loreva: Didn't realize this day will come Phoebe? For the charmed ones don't have access to their book of Shadows.

Piper: What did she do to the book? (Asking Phoebe)

Phoebe: Probably a protection spell.

Piper: (Faced the Zankers) And what are you guys doing attack her! Hello our deal?

Zanker: I think the deal is off.

Phoebe: What?

Loreva: We do share one thing in common and that is our origin we are demons.

Piper: You can't trust her. She's going to kill you.

Then Loreva vanquished the leader of the Zankers.

Phoebe: Great.

The rest of the Zankers were terrified and stunned. There was a huge commotion in the house.

Loreva: You will now all follow me now, or face death like your leader.

Phoebe: I don't like the sound of this (Whispered)

Piper: (Rose her hand and attempted to blow Loreva up, but she failed.)

What will happen to the sisters? Can the sisters get the book back and stop Loreva from consuming the shadow?


	15. The Nexus And The Power Of Three

**Charmed: The Nexus and the Power Of Three**

There was an explosion, but Loreva remain unharmed just before when Leo orbed them back to magic school Loreva threw a potion and took away Phoebe's powers.

Magic School.

Paige: Let me guess the plan failed?

Phoebe: Add up to that she took away my power.

Paige: Thank god she took yours instead of Piper.

Phoebe: Hey what does that mean? I mean premonitions are really powerful you know you get to know things.

Paige: And you don't often get premonitions can you?

Phoebe: Well..

Leo: Either way she still has one of the power of three and that's not good.

Piper: She will know more about our plans and us with her premonitions.

Chris: Not to mention more access to the book's powers.

Brian: Anyway why did the book repel you guys?

Phoebe: She cast a protection spell.

Piper: She probably tricked the book, so that it doesn't recognize us anymore.

Chris: You guys have to find a way. If she gets to the Nexus I can't even imagine what will happen to my future.

Paige: Why don't I orb the book back?

Leo: No Loreva still doesn't know that you're back.

Brian: What you have a plan?

Leo: I just hope it works.

Manor:

Demon: Master! Why can't we take the Nexus now? The sisters won't dare to come back here again!

Loreva: I can't! If I try the shadow might devour me. I alone am not powerful enough. I need the power of three and I will get it! (She took away Paige's identity)

Leo orbed the Phoebe and Piper back to the attic. There were no one in the attic and suddenly a few demons appeared, but Piper and Leo vanquished them before the demons called for help. They already made a spell, so that the book will recognize them. When they were about to recite the spell, someone orbed in and it was Paige.

Phoebe: Paige! What are you doing here?

Paige: Guys! I just got back from the past what happened? There are demons everywhere.

Phoebe, Piper and Leo looked at each other.

Piper: Quick notes version. A demon call Loreva got to the book and stole Phoebe and Chris' powers, but we are not stupid enough to believe in her! (Then she rose her hands and injured Loreva.)

Loreva: (Shape shifted back to herself) What the hell? How did you figure out?

Paige orbed in and orbed objects and hit Loreva. Leo shot out electricity and the demon was thrown to the wall. The sisters gathered and recite the spell: "We gather here the sisters three, the power of three will set us free. Take away Loreva's identity to become a demon that has immortality." That spell stole Loreva's identity. They touched the book and the book didn't repel them.

Loreva: Damn it you copy cats! Saun! (Loreva's minion shimmered and threw a potion at Piper, then Loreva stole Piper's powers. After she stole Piper's powers she rose her hands and injured Piper's shoulder.) Damn it! I missed. I guess I need some practice and I have just the right people to practice with. (Just before she attempt to attack again Leo orbed out with the sisters)

Back at the magic school Leo healed Piper and then the sisters recited: Return what has been lost back to us three, the power of three will set us free. Remember of who we really are, no matter how different and how far apart." And they gain the trust of the book back because they Loreva could take back her identity any moment.

Chris: Even if we get the book now we lost mom's powers.

Paige: We can't have her blow us up you know.

Brian: What if she tries to join with the shadow now?

Leo: I remember there's a spell to stop that.

Chris: Actually I've got a plan, but it's kind of wacky.

Manor.

Demon: Master! Shall we attempt to try the Nexus now?

Loreva: I don't see why not. I think I have enough power now. (She rose her hand and blew up another demon. The other demons were stunned.) This is fun. No wonder the charmed ones are so into fighting demons. The pleasure of killing can't be explained by words. Okay then let's go I'm ready to take the shadow.

The demons all shimmered to the basement and Loreva recited the incantation. After that the shadow combined with Loreva and they both become one. Loreva felt a lot of power running down through her veins and blood vessels. She never felt this happy and powerful in her life. Just when she was going to break into magic school and kill the charmed ones the shadow left her body.

Loreva: Damn it! They found the reversal spell in the book! If I have the take away the last charmed one's power, then even that reversal spell can't stop me.

Demon: Master! Never mind them. Just join with the Shadow and break in to the magic school fast enough to kill them all. They can't keep casting that spell forever.

Loreva: No! I can just break into magic school now. I have enough power. Then I steal Paige's powers and kill them all.

Loreva concentrated and at her third attempt she finally broke into magic school. There was no one in magic because Paige evacuated all students and teachers. A while later even Loreva's minions have access to the magic school. The demons start attacking Piper and Phoebe, but Leo protected them and vanquished most demons. There were more and more demons arriving and even Leo is losing the battle. Chris: Now Paige! Paige orbed in suddenly and threw a potion to Loreva, but she reacted as though she knew they have this move. She used telekinesis and flew the potion to her hand.

Chris: What? That was a perfect plan!

Loreva: What attempt to steal my powers using potions? Please!

Phoebe: But how?

Loreva: With your powers actually. I had a premonition of you guys talking about your plans.

Then demons all strangled Piper and Phoebe. A demon had Leo in an arm lock and another punched Leo hard in the stomach.

Piper: Leo! You leave him alone!

Paige: Piper! Phoebe!

Loreva: And you!

Chris: Aunt Paige orb away before she.

It was too late Loreva threw the potion and took away the last power. Afterwards she took off back to the basement with the rest of her minions. Piper helped Leo up and sat down. Leo rubbed his stomach and sat of the couch, but the pain was still there.

Phoebe: I can't believe she took the last power.

Paige: Sorry.

Leo: It's not anybody's fault we never thought that she would have a vision about this.

Chris: So this is it? She takes the Nexus and rule the world?

Piper: Don't worry. At least she still needs to face the avatars.

Leo: Yeah. Even if she has the Nexus the avatars won't let her get away that easy.

Phoebe: But the question is are the avatars and elders powerful enough to stop them?

Back at the manor Loreva just had a vision of the conversation that the sisters, Leo and Chris had at magic school and she had no idea how happy she felt. She defeated the three witches that demons have been wanting to kill for years. Killing them is just a matter of time. Now that she's got the power of three and then the Nexus. This is the moment. She stood and read the incantation that summons the Shadow. The shadow arises, but it didn't combine with Loreva. The Shadow just floated in the air and seemed confused.

Loreva: What's wrong? I've got the power of three isn't that powerful enough?

Leo the others orbed in.

Phoebe: Not enough.

Paige: Because you don't have the power of three.

Loreva: What are you kidding? I stole your power and we all saw that!

Piper: No you didn't.

Paige: You stole my power, but not Paige's.

Demon: What the hell? (Attempted to attack, but he was consumed by the Shadow)

Loreva: Seize you fools! The Shadow is not stable now. There's good and evil watch out!

Then Paige snapped her finger and there were white lights surround by her and she glamour to Brian.

Loreva: It was you!

Brian: Yeah sucker! Improved version of your plan.

Loreva: So I got your power instead of Paige's?

Paige orbed in and threw two potions at Loreva. Then Brian and Chris' powers were returned. Piper and Phoebe: "Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the sky, Come to me and come to here, return to me and settle here."

Loreva screamed: NO! (The remaining powers returned the Phoebe and Paige. Piper attempted to blow up Loreva, but there was no need. The Shadow went for her and consumed her and same as the other demons, then the Shadow returned to the ground.

Phoebe: Oh my! Thank god this is over.

Piper: I guess we save the world again.

Paige: As always.

Phoebe: You know this time it's quite close.

Leo: Yeah, she almost got to the Nexus if it wasn't for Brian.

Brian: Well (Embarrassed) It's nothing really.

Chris: If Brian didn't have a premonition that Loreva's got a vision about our plans, then she would have gotten to the Nexus.

Paige: I'm glad he's a more powerful seer than Phoebe. No offense.

Phoebe: None taken and I'm glad too that we are safe in one piece.

Piper: In one family. (Looking at Brian and Chris. Brian and Chris seemed to get along now. Actually their relationship have gotten better then before. They walked back upstairs and there was a girl standing waiting and that girl is Bianca.

Leo: Oh not again.

Bianca: Chris! (Running towards Chris, but before she got to Chris, Piper stopped her.)

Piper: NO! You wait and step over here. (She walked Bianca a few meters away.) Brian!

Chris: What mom? I'm sure it's Bianca!

Paige: Yeah that's what you said last time and almost got the world and us killed.

Brian walked close the Bianca and eyed her suspiciously. Bianca smiled and gave Brian a hug: Brian! I missed you too! How are you and what's with the people?

Brian touched and hand and closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he said: It's okay. She's really Bianca from the future I think. At least I didn't get anything bad from her.

Piper: Thank god! Now you guys can run into each other.

Chris and Bianca embraced each other. Then Bianca asked: What happened?

Brian walked to the couch with Bianca and sat down. Then he told her what happened. Bianca was shocked and mad at the same time.

Bianca: Chris! How could you? You can't even tell if that---- sluttish clothing woman and me!

Chris: Well she looked like you. She stole your identity.

Bianca: Yeah that's a good excuse! I mean you can't even tell it's me. I'm your girlfriend. Even Brian can tell and he doesn't know me!

Chris: Honey I'm sorry. Yeah sorry your butt. (Stepped on Chris foot) Ouch!

Paige: Ooo can't help you with this. (She departed with the other sisters. Then Chris looked for Brian's help, but he laughed and left the room)

Chris: Oh man!

Bianca: What have you got to say now? (Mad)


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

To all readers,

I thing I have to clarify is that chapters 14 and 15 were mixed up. The Book Of Shadows is suppose to be Chapter 14, so that's there might be confusions. Just for curiosity I just want to know if you guys like Brian the new character I added since the beginning. If you don't like him then I might just find a way to cut him off after two or three chapters later. At last I just want to ask for comments and please submit more reviews because I am very interested to know how you feel, so that I can improve or make changes. My email can be found in fanfiction. It seems that I can't post my email here even though I did.


	17. What The World Is Love?

**Charmed: What The World Is Love?**

It took a few days almost a week for Bianca to forgive Chris. Those days were horrible at least for Chris. She practically talked to everybody except Chris. She totally ignored him. If it weren't for Piper and Brian Bianca might never speak to Chris ever again. Paige has been busy at magic school and progress reports are almost due. She even had to work over time to try to get things done. Lately she has been really grumpy because not only magic school gave her a lot of work, but also Kyle felt so depressed for mistaken the avatars for killing his parents he broke up with Paige and left the town. He said that he needed time out, but the message was pretty obvious at least to Paige.

Phoebe and Piper tried to talk to Paige, but she flung herself at work. Phoebe herself wasn't too optimistic anyway. Phoebe like Paige flung herself to work lately. After what she witnessed from Kyle and Paige she decided that the Haillwells are cursed. She now believe she will never find love ever again. Piper again not only had to talk to Paige but Phoebe also. Brian returned to school except studying at grade twelve when he is only fifteen (Actually just turned fifteen). 

It is now about one thirty in the afternoon. Phoebe, Paige are both gone from work and Brian for school leaving only Chris, Bianca and Piper. Piper is currently busy talking to the manager at P3 because she has to book a band tonight, so Chris and Bianca are given the responsibility of feeding the babies. Afterwards Piper hung up the phone.

Piper: Oh Bianca, I'm so glad you're here. With Phoebe, Paige and work! If you weren't here to help me out I would have gone nuts!

Chris: Mom! Hello I'm here too. I am helping you out.

Piper: Yeah only that Bianca and I have to clean up your mess.

Chris: (Embarrassed) Well at least I tried.

Piper: Anyway, I'm worried about Phoebe. Paige is getting better besides she didn't stick around with Kyle long enough anyway, but Phoebe seems to be giving up on love. Chris tell me. Is Phoebe going to be single in the future?

Bianca: She has a kid………… (Then stopped by Chris)

Chris: Bianca! Future consequences!

Bianca: Oh yeah sorry.

Piper: Chris really now. You have to stop stressing about things I mean can't you be more gentle to girls. I mean if you keep acting like that Bianca is going to leave you.

Chris: What! Act like what?

Piper: Like now. Duh! You're so stupid.

Chris: What!

Bianca: I know (Then both Piper and Bianca laughed and Chris was baffled)

At the Mirror (Phoebe's working place)

Phoebe is working hard as usual in her office trying to answer columns then she heard a knock and Elise (her boss) walked in to her room.

Phoebe: Elise! What's up?

Elise: Phoebe, I have something to tell you.

Phoebe: What? (Suspicious and worried)

Elise: I have to go to New York for about a few months, so I had another person in charge of this place. His name is Angel. He's a columnist himself and he might be editing your stuff too.

Phoebe: Whoa! Hold on there! It's a he and he's editing my stuff!

Elise: I said he might. Besides he has PhD in Psychology and he's a fan of yours.

Phoebe: Really? (Sound happy then snapped out of it) Wait but still!

Elise: Did I mention he's cute and hot? (Then she called Angel to come in)

Phoebe: Elise! There's no way I'm going to compromise….. Then Angel (starring David Borenaz) came in and Phoebe stopped talking and stared at the new guy with her eyes wide opened. (Whispering to Elise) You weren't kidding.

Elise: Told ya. (slapped Phoebe's bum) Have fun!

Phoebe: Wait! (Elise gave Angel a huge then left the room.)

There was an awkward moment since Phoebe and Angel didn't know each other. Angel stepped in and start a conversation.

Angel (smiled): I guess we haven't really been introduced. I'm Angel.

Phoebe: Well I'm Phoebe. (Shook hands)

Angel: Did I mention that I'm a fan of yours? Big time! I practically read your column everyday.

Phoebe: I'm flattered, but about editing my column is a no go no matter how cute you are.

Angel: Who saids I'm going to edit your column? I like it the way it is! It's inspirational.

Phoebe: Oh really (Blushing) Thanks.

Angel: Hey you want to have lunch or something later? Sort of a welcome for work thing?

Phoebe: (Without thinking) Sure! Of course I'll love to (Starts babbling)

Angel: I'll see you later then.

Phoebe: Yeah! Later.

Manor (7:00 p.m.)

Phoebe returned home and she walked into the living room with joy.

Piper: Phoebe? What's going on today?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Piper (Serving Dinner): Well you seemed a bit happy and that's a bit awkward.

Phoebe: What do you mean awkward? I'm always like this.

Piper: Yeah right. You've been like giving up on love for the past few weeks.

(Brian ran to the table and sat down when everyone else except Leo and Paige are seated. Both Leo and Paige had to work.)

Brian: Phoebe! How's the date?

Chris and Piper: Date? What date?

Phoebe: What date? (Blushing)

Brian: Oh please that guy! Angel !

Phoebe (Blushing): It's not a date. I mean he just came today. And Elise well it's kinda weird though but….. (talking nonsense)

Brian: What do you think about him? I mean even as a guy I think he's definitely hot.

Phoebe: He is damn hot! (Excited. Piper, Chris and Bianca are stunned and puzzled)

Piper: Okay! A little clarification here. Phoebe?

Phoebe: Oh it's embarrassing. You tell them Brian.

Chris: Oh gosh! She actually feels embarrassed. I haven't seen that since forever.

Bianca: Let me guess Brian you got that from a vision?

Brian: Well yeah. I was in history class and then I saw Phoebe has a new boss and he's called Angel.

Chris: Oooooo. Angel! (Whistled)

Piper: Is he such an angel?

Phoebe: He's hot! (Then embarrassed)

Brian: Anyway Phoebe's all over him and I think he's all over Phoebe too.

Phoebe: I am not!

Piper: Please you are.

Phoebe: Well it was just a friendly lunch. You can't call it a date.

Brian: You know so many girls in the office she could have asked for lunch and he had to ask you for some reason. There has to be some reason right?

After dinner Phoebe went back to her room because Angel called to discuss about work, which is only an excuse to talk to Phoebe. Brian went back to his room and start doing his homework and talking to Chris at the same time, while Piper and Bianca are washing the dishes.

Brian: Well! Spill it.

Chris (Puzzled): Spill what?

Brian: About your relationship status with Bianca?

Chris: What about us?

Brian: You are in denial. It's obvious that you are not into Bianca like before. I think there's something wrong. My teacher. Miss Langley? You kinda have a crush on her do you?

Chris: (Blushing): NO! Of course not! You know I love Bianca. I will never ever cheat on her!

Brian: I'm just saying. I mean you've been picking me up after school almost everyday and I've been hearing you guys' conversations. It's pretty obvious that she's checking you out. Besides, she young, pretty and very talented who wouldn't have a crush on her.

Chris: (Feeling annoyed): For the last time. My love for Bianca will never change no matter what. I'm out of here. (Orbed to the attic)

Though Chris told Brian with full confidence back in Brian's room that his love for Bianca will never change, but once he was out of that room he doubted of what he said. Most of the things that Brian said were true. He did feel that he and Miss Langley (Sarah) have a connection when they first met. He know that Sarah is checking him out and for some reason he's not resisting. He also realized that his feelings for Bianca are starting to fade out and getting more confused. He felt disgusted and full of hatred of himself. He thought how could he like another girl? Bianca and him were together since 17 and Bianca almost died for him once. She was the popular girl in school and amongst other normal, handsome and talented guys she picked him and stuck with him. She was there whenever he needed help. He was there to comfort him to encourage him when he was down, depressed and the time the he found out about his family in the future. Then he finally decided that he will never speak or talk to Sarah (Miss Langley). He knew he has to be loyal to Bianca, even if those are his true feelings towards Sarah.

Next day everything is like the way they were yesterday. Phoebe and Paige are at work and Brian's at school. Chris is trying to find out the new power. Bianca is helping Piper as usual because the elders are having a meeting with Leo.

Phoebe's workplace.

Phoebe is working hard as usual with her columns and Angel often finds excuses and come into her room.

3:30 pm at Brian's high school.

Chris got there to pick Brian up and he decided that he will not talk to Miss Langley and will reject her if she really likes him. He got to Brian's classroom and wait for Brian as usual. Brian is talking to other seniors (mostly girls). For some reason being a fifteen year old kid in a senior class made him popular. Also because of his gift of fortune telling his popularity even rose and most girls would ask him advices for dating guys. Guys would ask him for homework help, so Brian fit in pretty well. Brian spotted Chris and signaled the he'll be there in a minute. Then Miss Langley walks out of the class towards Chris. She is no doubt young and pretty. She smiled at Chris and said: "Are you picking up Brian?"

Chris: Yah (nervous) Miss Langley.

Miss Langley: Please! Stop calling me that. Just Sarah. It's okay. I mean we're pretty much the same age anyway.

Chris: Not really (Said silently)

Sarah: What?

Chris: Never mind.

Sarah: You don't always have to come and pick up Brian you know. For a fifteen year old he's quite mature and intelligent. I think he'll be fine on his own. Well I was kinda worried about him, but he seems to fit in quite well.

Chris: He's a bit special.

Sarah: He's you cousin right?

Chris: Yeah! He is very mature.

Sarah: Anyway you've got to let him grow up. I think he's capable to walk himself back home. If you think he's mature and smart enough is there another reason of why you're always picking him up?

Chris knew she would say something like that. He knew perfectly that he's in trouble. Sarah obviously wanted Chris to tell her that he came all the way to school was to see her and that is mostly true. He can't deny his feelings towards Sarah and they both know that they have feelings towards each other. Then he thought of Bianca. She's now at the manor waiting for him and helping him to find the new power every single day without any complaints. He knew he love her, so he couldn't fall in love with Sarah. Then Sarah approaches not wanting to ruin this moment, she attempted to kiss Chris. Chris was frozen. His instincts tell him to run, leave and tell her that he doesn't like her, but he couldn't. It seems like someone put a spell on him to make him immobile. Just when Sarah got close to him Brian ran out immediately and wrapped himself to Chris' waist.

Brian: Chris! You're waiting for me?

Chris (Snapped out of his trance and looked at Brian. It was really close. If Brian didn't stop Sarah for even one second they could have kissed and that could be the end of Chris and Bianca's relationship.) Yeah lets go.

Sarah (Miss Langley) embarrassed and disappointed waved them goodbye and immediately went back into the classroom to her seat.

Brian: What the hell were you thinking?

Chris: Thinking of what? I was waiting for you!

Brian: Oh drop it! If I didn't stop her you guys would have kissed and you would have fallen in love with her. I had that vision that you guys were kissing like 10 seconds before. I mean what's going on with you lately. (Walked to the boys bathroom with Chris and orbed back to the manor)

Manor (attic)

Brian sat on the couch: Well?

Chris: I don't know okay! I mean we just……

Brian: Have feelings towards each other?

Chris: Yeah pretty much.

Brian: What about Bianca? So you don't love Bianca anymore?

Chris: No I love her!

Brian: Do you? You have to be sure on this. You can't reason with love. If you don't like Bianca anymore then you don't. You can't force yourself.

Chris: What so you're suggesting me to dump Bianca and go for Sarah?

Brian: No! First of all that would be stupid because I kinda stopped her kissing you. (Took a deep breath) What I'm trying to say is that you need to get your feelings straight and fast. It's not fair to Bianca. In my opinion, I think you should tell Bianca if you don't like her.

Chris: No way she'll go crazy. Besides I do love her!

Brian: Seriously stop lying to yourself. Just thinking about it you think it's better she found out from you or found out by seeing you and Miss Langley kissing at the school's corridor?

Chris: No! (troubled) Oh I don't know!

Brian: I'm just saying. The main thing is you have to figure out whom you like. If your heart is really to Bianca then you have to tell Miss Langley and she can move on. Geez. I can't believe I have to tell you this and I'm fifteen. (Then he turned his head and realized Bianca is at the door and heard every single word of their conversation. Her eyes were red and there are tears in her eyes. Before Chris could say anything she ran away.)

Chris: Oh no! (Covering his face, then he chased after Bianca. He wasn't as fast as Bianca she ran to the door and left the manor. She shut door with a loud bang and hit Chris in the face. Piper ran out of the kitchen to see what was happening and demand an explanation from Chris.)

Piper: Well? What happened. Why was Bianca crying?

Chris: It's complicated.

Brian: No it's not. She overheard our conversation about Chris having a crush on my teacher.

Chris: Brian shut up! Thanks for telling the whole world!

It was at 7:00 pm. Angel asked Phoebe for dinner and drove to a restaurant nearby. After dinner Angel drove her home back to the manor.

Phoebe: You don't have to treat me dinner. You treated lunch last time.

Angel: Hey if I don't take you out for dinner other men would.

Phoebe: (Blush) I'm flattered. Thanks for everything.

Angel: You're welcome. I guess this is it.

Phoebe: Yeah I'm home. (Without thinking Phoebe kissed Angel in the lips and ran back to the manor)


End file.
